Save The Hero
by Javarotti
Summary: Nem Rachel ou Quinn sabiam que ambas foram roubadas de seus verdadeiros pais logo depois de seu nascimento. Mas ali estavam elas, indo para o junior year. Nada já é normal, e com Quinn lidando com ser uma mãe solteira e Rachel tentando lidar com as consequências de um acidente. As coisas só ficam mais agitadas conforme descobrem mais sobre seus passados. Avengers!Faberry Traduç
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

THE LIMA POST

Terça-Feira, 17 de Agosto de 2010

 **ESTUDANTE SOBREVIVE A GRAVE ACIDENTE DE CARRO**

 _Rachel Berry, 16, estudante do William McKinley High, miraculosamente sobreviveu a um acidente de carro em que especialistas dizem que 'Deveria ter tirado sua vida'. Na noite de domingo, 15 de agosto, Rachel Berry estava voltando para casa a partir de uma consulta de rotina, quando seu carro foi esmagado em uma colisão, não muito longe da escola que a adolescente frequenta. Ela foi encontrada no local do acidente, no que pareceu, apenas minutos depois da colisão._

 _A senhorita Berry foi levada imediatamente para o hospital geral de Lima. Os doutores e enfermeiras que atenderam a garota disseram que ela tinha grave sangramento interno que eles foram capazes de estancar, mas ficaram surpresos ao descobrir que a adolescente não tinha nenhum osso quebrado. A estudante está em estado de coma. Nenhum de seus pais estão dispostos a responder a quaisquer perguntas sobre sua filha ainda._

 _Investigadores descobriram que o carro da adolescente foi atingido por outros dois, ao examinarem a cena. Nenhuma testemunha apareceu para dar detalhes do acidente. As autoridades ainda estão tentando rastrear os outros 2 veículos envolvidos._

 _Leia mais na pagina 3..._

 **Final de Outubro**

O som da campainha era música para os ouvidos se comparado com os barulhos estranhos que vinham do porão.

Cerca de 3 semanas atrás, uma semana depois que eles trouxeram Rachel para casa, ela se mudou para o porão. Eles estavam tão felizes de tê-la de volta, viva, feliz e em casa que deixaram ela em paz. Então quando ela perguntou se podia se mudar para o porão eles ficaram felizes em deixar. Quando ela não pediu para moverem a mobilia do quarto para o porão eles ficaram preocupados mas deixaram de lado. Quando ela pediu para removerem a mobilia, o bar, e o palco do porão eles não ficaram muitos felizes mas era o que a bebê deles queria, então o fizeram.

Da ultima vez que eles olharam, tinham deixado Rachel com um porão vazio. Não faziam a menor ideia de como estaria agora.

Os pais dela começaram a ficar incrivelmente preocupados quando Rachel começou a deixar a casa uma semana depois de se mudar para o porão. Eles deram um carro novo para ela e foram os primeiros a encorajá-la a sair, para recuperar a confiança. Mas agora ela saia tofo dia, muito cedo e ficava fora por algumas horas.

Normalmente ela não voltava até eles terem saído para trabalhar, então uma manhã, Leroy ficou em casa e esperou. Rachel não disse nada, e vacilou apenas por um segundo antes de passar pela porta com materiais. Alguns pareciam sucata e outros pareciam metais refinados. Ele não sabia onde ela arranjou aquilo ou qual seu plano, e antes que conseguisse qualquer resposta ela estava trancada no porão novamente... tudo que ele conseguiu pensar foi que pelo menos ela não estava usando drogas.

Em outras ocasiões ele tentou seguir ela, mas falhou. Ela deve ter sabido o que ele estava tentando fazer e conseguiu escapar de sua visão toda vez. Hiram disse para ele deixar de lado, ele tinha tentado falar com Rachel, e ela apenas o assegurou de que não estava fazendo nada de ilegal, ela inclusive usou um de seus sorrisos. Ele confiou nela, porque não era como se Rachel fosse fazer algo de errado.

Leroy foi acordado de seus devaneios quando a campainha tocou pela segunda vez. Ele passou pela porta do porão e de seus ruídos preocupantes para atender a porta da frente.

Ele estava agradavelmente surpreso ao ver o visitante. _"Olá Finn"_ , Leroy sorriu enquanto abria a porta para deixar o rapaz entrar. _"Entre, por favor"._

" _Obrigado Sr. Berry"_ respondeu enquanto entrava. _"Não te vejo a algum tempo"_ , o mais velho comentou ao fechar a porta.

 _"Yeah"_ Finn abaixou a cabeça. _"Eu só queria dar a Rach algum tempo, você sabe, depois do acidente e do término"_ , ele murmurou e depois olhou para o pai da garota novamente, _"Como ela está indo?"_

"Uhm... Não sei muito bem. Desde que ela voltou a ativa eu mal tenho a visto. Sinto como se o acidente tivesse mudado ela."

"Você também acha isso? Ela passou tanto tempo correndo atrás de mim e termina comigo no momento em que sai do hospital-"

"Finn, vou te parar aí mesmo; sou a pessoa errada para falar disso" ele gostava do garoto, mas não ficava confortável pensando sobre as relações de sua filha.

"Oh, tudo bem Sr B. De qualquer maneira só passei para dar para ela algumas anotações da escola." ele ergueu algumas folhas amassada de papel.

Leroy não conseguiu deixar de sorrir com o esforço de Finn, se era uma tentativa genuína de ajudar Rachel ou apenas uma desculpa para vê-la. "Claro, vou chamá-la" ele falou ao se direcionar para a porta do porão antes de lembrar que não conseguiria. Ele parou ao lado de um recém instalado equipamento na parede ao lado da porta e apertou um botão para que conseguisse falar com ela. "Rach, você tem um visitante" então ele soltou o botão e esperou. Segundos depois o equipamento voltou a vida novamente. "Claro papai, já estou subindo" ele ouviu a resposta de Rachel antes do equipamento desligar.

"Maneiro, quando você comprou isso?" Finn perguntou enquanto espervam "Oh... Rachel instalou semana passada" respondeu ele com desdem e a testa franzida.

"Sério? Construir coisas não faz muito o estilo da Rachel" ele murmurou ao olhar para o chão e paredes, não querendo encarar o homem se ele tivesse acabado de insultar sua filha. "Não" ele concordou, fazendo com que Finn olhasse para cima "... mas desde que trouxemos ela para casa" ele pareceu distante enquanto esfregava sua nuca, tentando aliviar a preocupação e stress "Eu não sei, ela só fica lá embaixo, trancada. Ela-" Ele parou de falar quando ouviu as inúmeras fechaduras do lado de dentro da porta começarem a se abrir.

Ambos olharam para porta ao vê-la se abrindo minimamente e um garota irreconhecível saiu de lá. A expressão em sua face era neutra, seu cabelo bagunçado estava preso em um rabo de cavalo. Havia olheiras sob seus olhos e algumas cicatrizes leves em seu rosto; que esperançosamente desapareceriam com o tempo. Ela vestia um top preto e um calça jeans azul escura; existia uma leve camada de sujeira e suor em sua pele exposta. Até mesmo Finn notou como seus braços pareciam mais tonificados do que quando ele a viu no hospital.

Rachel apenas olhou para o garoto por debaixo de seus cílios "Finn... o que está fazendo aqui?"

"Rachel não seja rude com nosso convidado" Leroy a repreendeu por cima de seu ombro. "Claro papai" ela suspirou. "Vou deixá-los a sós" os olhos de Rachel seguiram Leroy para fora da sala antes de se virar para o alto intruso "O que está fazendo aqui Finn?"

"Eu apenas vim ver se estava ok Rach" ela tentou não revirar os olhos, ela odiava quando ele a chamava assim, de qualquer outra pessoa que ela teria pensado nisso como um apelido carinhoso, mas ele usou tantas vezes quando eles durante os dois meses em que namoraram e só parecia que ele não se incomodava em usar todo o seu nome.

"Bom, eu estou bem, já pode ir" ela acenou para a porta da frente que estava atrás do rapaz como se fosse uma dica para ele sair.

"Rach", ele lamentou "Você não está bem, você não tem ido a escola e você ficou em casa por um muito tempo"

"Eu estou em casa a 4 semanas" ela disse secamente "Ainda não estou pronta para a voltar para a escola. Mas não precisa se preocupar comigo. Estou ocupada agora, então é melhor você ir" ela deu a volta nele para acompanhá-lo até a porta da frente.

"Espere", ele agarrou seu braço para detê-la quando ela passou por ele "Te trouxe estas notas de aula" mostrou-lhe as páginas amarrotadas.

Ela puxou seu braço para fora do aperto dele, antes de cautelosamente pegar as notas que ele fizera para ela. Não foi apenas um problema com Finn a tocando, ultimamente ela não gostava de nenhum contato humano, não desde o acidente.

"Um ... obrigada Finn", ela franziu o rosto enquanto tentava ler o rabisco. Parecia que quem escreveu nem sequer tem idéia do que isso significava "Que matéria é essa?"

"Essa página é..." ele olhou para a folha ""Ah sim, essa daí é de matemática... Eu meio que copiei da Quinn, ela parecia saber o que estava fazendo melhor do que Brittany"

Então ele estava se sentando ao lado de Quinn? Isso significava que ele e a garota havia voltado com ela? Isso ao menos incomodava ela? Ela que terminou com ele "Então você voltou com Quinn" ela disse, tentando controlar o tom de acusação.

"Não" ele balançou sua cabeça furiosamente "Porque você pensaria isso?"

"Você teria que estar sentando ao lado dela para conseguir copiar suas notas" Rachel deu de ombros enquanto tentava decifrar o que estava escrito no papel.

"Não estou namorando ela... Só me sentei ali porque o professor me mandou sair de perto do Puck e Mike... e Quinn tem estado bem estressada na escola ultimamente" então ele realizou que era uma má ideia falar de uma garota para a garota que você gosta. " De qualquer maneira eu esperando que pudéssemos tentar novamente Rach, eu achei que as coisas estavam bem entre nós e voc-" ele se interrompeu quando ela olhou para ele. Ele viu uma cicatriz que não havia notado antes, abaixo de seus olhos, não estava certo do porque de não ter visto antes já que parecia mais proeminente que as outras. Mas era um choque vê-la tão quebrada.

Até mesmo quando ela estava deitada numa cama de hospital, terminando com ele, a garota não parecia tão quebrada. Mas agora ela parecia tão exausta, cansada, desfigurada.

Mas se você perguntasse a ela, e se ela desse uma resposta honesta, ela não se sentia tão bem desde o acidente. Estava ganhando sua confiança de volta, e só tinha que aprender a como não se sentir mais tão vulnerável.

"Tem algo errado?" ela perguntou para Finn enquanto ele continuava a encarar nervosamente seu rosto, sua maior parte visível agora que seu rosto estava livre de machucados, isso é o que dava esperança a Rachel, de que fossem sumir uma vez que expostas ao sol.

"Na-Não, nada está errado" ele desviou seu olhar para o chão "Eu só queria checar, ter certeza de que estava bem"

"Eu estou bem, estou ficando melhor", ela abaixou sua cabeça para tentar obter a sua atenção, para que pudesse ver alguma da honestidade em seus olhos

"Okay" ele acenou ainda sem fazer contato "Se você diz, tudo bem Rach."

"Eu estou" ela acenou assegurando. Ela estava melhorando porque estava trabalhando em algo que a pudesse fazer melhorar, e arrumar o que ficou errado, para que nunca mais acontecesse com ninguém.

"Legal" ele deu aquele sorrido pateta "E quando estiver pronta nós podemos voltar" ele adicionou esperançosamente.

"Não Finn" ela tinha que acabar com isso agora, sim ela tinha carinho por ele e quis ele por quase um ano, mas não mais; suas prioridades haviam mudadeo "Eu não vou voltar com você. As coisas vão mudar, e me desculpe, mas não há espaço para você nessas mudanças."

"Não entendo" ele balançou a cabeça.

"E eu não espero que o faça. Não espero que ninguém entenda nada, mas gostaria que você e eles aceitassem o que falo." ela esperava que Leroy, que provavelmente estaria ouvindo pela porta da sala ao lado, pudesse ouvir e entender também. "Obrigada pelas anotações também" ela balançou os papeis para enfatizar.

"Sem problemas." Ele deu de ombros ao enfiar as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans.

Ela imaginou que deveria ter sido complicado para que ele tomasse notas para ela. Ela apenas abre a porta da frente para ele "Vejo você mais depois Finn", acrescenta ao pedir-lhe para sair. "Ahn sim, claro, nos vemos depois Rach" ele pausou desconfortavelmente em fronte a ela "Eu ah-, eu te abraçaria, mas não quero te machucar."

Ele estava sendo impossivelmente doce, e mesmo não estando interessada, ela abaixou suas defesas por um um segundo ao mostrar um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. "Um pequeno abraço não irá machucar" ela abriu os braços e se preparou.

Ele foi surpreendentemente gentil, por sorte dela, na verdade seus corpos quase não se encostaram, quando ele se abaixou e envolveu seus braços nela "Tome cuidado Rach" ele murmurou em sua orelha antes de se separar e apenas sair.

Ela observou ele ir com um pequeno sorriso de culpa nos lábios. Ela gastou um ano tentando ganhar o rapaz para apenas terminar com ele quando algumas pessoas achariam que ela mais precisaria dele.Não importa mais, estava terminado e ela tinha alguns projetos para acabar no porão.

.

Não demorou muito para ela recuperar o ritmo. O porão dos Berry estava completamente transformado. Estava escuro e isolado, da maneira que Rachel queria. A pequena cama portatil no canto, do outro lado das escadas era ideal para ele dormir um pouco sempre que precisasse.

Do outro lado da sala existia sua área de trabalho, com suas ferramentas, materiais e criações. Em uma mesa próxima outra criação, uma menor. Era um upgrade da coisa que os médicos tinham colocado em seu peito para mantê-la viva. Era melhor, de longe mais poderosa e compartível com a criação principal.

Quando ela sofreu aquele acidente algo acordou dentro dela. Ela já era capaz de fazer matemática avançada que só eram dadas no senior year, ela conseguia passar nas provas finais sem estudar. Mas desde o acidente, ela acordara com nova motivação; uma motivação para construir, criar, proteger.

No meio da sala estavam seus computadores, eles eram seus olhos enquanto ela estava escondida na casa. Ela poderia ver uma rota segura para juntar seus materiais. Ela também conseguia hackear como nenhuma "autoridade" em Lima conseguia. Ela sabia mas do que eles sobre seu acidente.

E agora ela estava parada em frente a sua criação, a pele de metal feita especialmente para ela. Estaria funcionando em breve. Então ela conseguiria pegar os desgraçados que fizeram isso com ela.


	2. Welcome Back

Rachel entrou na cozinha com sua mochila entre seus braços conforme se juntou a seus pais na mesa. Ela tomou um lugar sem dizer nada e deixou a mochila na sua frente. _**— Querida, você aqui?**_ \- Leroy disse surpreso. _**— Vai sair?**_ \- ele perguntou gesticulando para a mochila. Hiram apenas assistiu, esperando que Rachel respondesse e não fizesse silêncio como fazia ultimamente.

— _Eu estou voltando para a escola._ \- disse ela ao dar de ombros e brincar com a alça da mochila que estava na sua frente. _— Você tem certeza?_ \- Leroy se apressou em perguntar a próxima questão antes que seu marido pudesse. _— Sim papai._ \- ela suspirou.

— _Mas nós não conversamos sobre isso._ \- o pai mais alto lembrou desnecessariamente. _— Nós precisamos conversar sobre isso? -_ Ela perguntou secamente. A garota não queria falar, ela só queria seguir em frente com as coisas. Ela não precisava mais de um terapeuta para conversar, que falaria para seus pais as coisas que eles queriam saber (aquele cara era realmente profissional). 'Dr' qualquer coisa que fosse seu nome tinha sido a primeira pessoa a aparecer quando ela acordara... segunda na verdade, Finn tinha sido a primeira.

— _Bom, é uma decisão importante Rachel_. - Hiram tentou negociar calmamente. _— Eu já deixo a casa de vez em quando._ \- ela respondeu, mantendo também um tom calmo. Já Leroy estava irritado em seu assento, não era a preocupação de um pai comum ter uma filha que fazia coisas secretas, isso era outro nível de preocupação, e ele tinha suas razões. _— Mas você nunca nos falou onde vai._ \- disse Leroy. Ela tinha conseguido um grande avanço em seus projetos na noite passada, e isso era um avanço para superar seus medos.

Agora, antes de realmente testar o progresso de sua armadura, ela gostaria de voltar ao mundo exterior e ver seu progresso lá. Ela temia ficar muito confortável atrás de sua armadura e retroceder, medo de ir para o mundo sem seu alter ego.

— _Por favor, papai_. - Rachel suspirou. _— Não estou fazendo nada ilegal._ \- ela deixou um _'Ainda não' de fora. — Eu só tenho alguns hobbies, nada demais._ \- ela tentou uma explicação mais geral. _— Não, é "nada demais" quando você se esgueira por ai no meio da noite._ \- disse seu pai do lado oposto ao dela. _— E ainda trazer um montante ridículo de metal e sabe deus mais o que!_ \- ele exclamou. _— Quer dizer, o que você pode estar fazendo com aquelas coisas..._

— _Esculturas de metal._ \- Hiram sugeriu, da ponta da mesa e ganhou um sorriso de Rachel e uma encarada feia de seu marido. _— Leroy… nós confiamos em Rachel, não? -_ Hiram disse firmemente. _— Sim._ \- o outro suspirou.

— _Papai._ \- Rachel falou suavemente para Leroy. _— Você não precisa se preocupar. Eu estou concertando coisas._ \- disse. _'Porque tudo tinha que soar como se fosse um código?'_

— _Eu me preocupo Rachel, esta não é você._ \- disse seu pai.

— _Está tudo bem para você e para o pai se eu voltar a escola hoje?_ \- ela resolveu perguntar de uma vez. Leroy olhou para Hiram que estava lhe dando um olhar severo. O mais baixo apenas suspirou, eles não haviam discutido nada com muitos detalhes ultimamente, como normalmente, mas ela ainda estava pedindo por sua autorização, que era o minimo que ele poderia pedir. _— Tudo bem, mas direto para casa depois da aula._

Essa era sua intenção desde o principio. _— Sim papai._ \- ela disse obediente para fechar o acordo. Com a discussão finalizada, os homens voltaram a focar no café da manhã. Rachel tirou a mochila de sua frente para colocar na cadeira a seu lado.

Leroy foi o primeiro a ver, já que sentando no lado oposto ao dela seria meio difícil não notar.

— _Ai meu deus!_ \- Leroy engasgou, colocando a colher de volta na tigela de cereal fazendo um barulho que chamou a atenção. O pai mais alto olhou para cima e quase engasgou com o seu cereal. _— Rach._ \- Hiram perguntou cautelosamente, sua voz ainda falha por causa da tosse e do engasgo. _— O que você fez?_

— _Ah…_ \- ela entendeu o que eles queriam dizer com aquilo quando olhou para o equipamento emitindo luz acima de seu coração. O que os médicos tinham colocado nela não fazia isso, essa no entanto tinha que se acender, era parte do que vinha com a fonte de energia dele. _— Acho que deveria ter vestido alguma coisa mais grossa. Eu tenho um suéter e ia colocar ele de qualquer jeito._ \- ela explicou. Mas os pais continuaram a encarar com estranheza o circulo de luz brilhando através de sua camiseta preta.

Sua localização estava num lugar que os deixou desconfortáveis e fez com que desviassem o olhar depois de um instante. _— Eu só vou ir buscar meu suéter, eu entendi que está chamando um pouco a atenção._ \- ela empurrou sua cadeira para trás para sair da mesa quando Leroy a interrompeu. _— Acho que você está perdendo o foco Rachel, o que é isso?_ \- perguntou um de seus pais.

— _Ah, é que nem o que os médicos colocaram, só que mais confiável, mais forte._ \- ela escolheu com cuidado suas palavras e não usou nomes mais científicos, ela não queria ter que explicar muito. Ela também não queria dizer poderoso, o que levantaria mais questões.

— _Onde conseguiu?_ \- Leroy perguntou subitamente. Ele estava se preocupando internamente, ele já tinha visto um desses, muitas pessoas já tinham visto, mas não sua protegida Rachel, ele sempre fez disso uma certeza, ou pelo menos assim pensara.

— _Eu que fiz._ \- ela respondeu de maneira convincente. _— Você que fez?_ \- ele não pretendeu soar debochado, ele apenas assumiu que ela estava mentindo. Era muito similar ao que havia lido e ouvido sobre, aquele que estava em todos os noticiários uns anos atrás. Ele pensou que era uma tecnologia que havia sido mantida em segredo por seus criadores originais. Como Rachel conseguiu? _— Você realmente fez querida?_ \- Hiram perguntou suavemente, não querendo magoar sua garotinha que ele ainda via como frágil.

— _Sim, é meramente um upgrade do que eu já tinha, talvez eu não devesse ter feito iluminado._ \- ela riu baixo, tentando livrar a cozinha de toda a tensão que estava sendo criada pelo homem do lado oposto ao seu. _— Então ajuda o seu coração a continuar batendo?_ \- Leroy perguntou.

— _Bem, é mais confiável e fica menos provável que eu... morra, na falta de palavra melhor._ \- ela deu de ombros. _— Eu estou indo buscar aquele suéter._ \- ela disse tentando escapar novamente, se levantando de seu assento.

— _E você fez tudo sozinha?_ \- perguntou Leroy novamente. _— Sim._ \- ela disse ao empurrar a cadeira para embaixo da mesa, sua fuga rápida tinha se tornado uma lenta. _— Você não achou num site ou coisa parecida?_ \- ele insistiu.

Foi a vez dela de rir com escárnio. _— Não._ \- disse, essa era tecnologia dela, ela mesma tinha feito o design. Rachel podia entender o porque ser tão difícil de acreditar, ela tinha escondido seu lado geek até mesmo de seus pais, com medo de que eles a apoiasse naquilo também, então qual seria a esperança que ela teria nos corredores do McKinley High? Nenhuma.

— _E é seguro?_ \- Hiram perguntou um tipo diferente de questão, uma preocupada. — Mas é claro pai. - Rachel respondeu rapidamente. _— É igual o de antes, mas pode acompanhar meu estilo de vida puxado_. - completou.

— _Você vai voltar para o Glee Club então? E suas outras atividades extracurriculares, as aulas de canto e dança?_ \- o mais alto perguntou novamente enquanto seu marido procurava em sua cabeça por uma razão explicável para como Rachel tinha aquela coisa no meio do peito.

— _Para o Glee Club sim, mas não sei sobre os outros. Por enquanto só quero voltar a ter uma rotina._ \- ela mentiu parcialmente. _— Eu vou buscar aquele suéter e ir, não quero chegar atrasada no meu primeiro dia de volta._ \- ela usou sua clássica animação para finalmente escapar do cômodo.

Uma vez que estava do lado de fora ela conseguiu ouvir Hiram perguntar ao seu marido com cautela. — Eu sei que estava embaixo da camiseta, mas não acha que parece um pouco familiar? - ele sussurrou. — É… parece. - respondeu Leroy.

Bem, não é todo dia que você vê uma fonte de luz brilhando do peito de alguém.

...

Cinco segundos, aquilo deveria ser um novo recorde. Ela estava caminhando para o seu armário e pareceu que apenas cinco segundos depois de entrar no prédio ela recebeu um lembrete congelante do porque ela odiava tanto esse lugar.

O slushie azul foi um tapa de realidade que bateu contra sua cara e seu suéter.

Ela sabia que um suéter de animal era uma má ideia mas a coruja estupida estampada na frente era grossa o suficiente para cobrir seu equipamento. Ela teria que achar outra maneira de cobrir, por enquanto a fita isolante que pegara no armário do zelador teria que servir, apenas esperava que não fosse superaquecer ou algo do gênero.

Agora mesmo ela estava se questionando o porque de ter feito tão visível, ela ia ter que esconder de qualquer jeito. A primeira aula já tinha começado, mas com sorte ela sabia que teria um passe livre graças a tabela de horários que havia sido enviada para casa semanas atrás.

Então esse era o porque de se achar em um dos vários banheiros com a qual era familiar através da escola. Ela não esperava que ninguém fosse entrar ali, mas apenas para caso isso acontecesse ela já tinha coberto de fita e colocado sua camiseta preta de volta. A camiseta tinha sido salva pelo suéter de coruja que recebera o ataque total do slushie.

Ela parou em frente da pia e do espelho que estava mais longe da porte enquanto penteava seu cabelo lavado. Ela deixou seu suéter arruinado abandonado ao lado de sua mochila. Isso era algo que realmente não sentiria falta. Pelo menos ela estava preparada, tinha deixado um casaco em seu carro pra caso precisasse, teria que ir buscar depois.

Ela recuou conforme a porta foi aberta e alguém entrou. Rachel não se deu ao trabalho de lançar um olhar para o invasor já que estava muito ocupada se acalmando. Barulhos altos e inesperados ainda a afetavam mais do que faziam antes.

A outra garota deixou a própria mochila em cima da pia que a mais distante dela. Rachel não parou de olhar para seu próprio reflexo, estudando as pequeninas cicatrizes de seu rosto e a bagunça de seu cabelo. Ela ouviu a outra garota no banheiro bufando e suspirando enquanto mexia pela mochila. Rachel então ouviu ela pegar agressivamente algumas folhas de papel e a mochila sendo largada contra o chão, a torneira foi ligada para ser desligada logo após novamente. Ela ouviu o papel passar sobre algum tecido e então uma pausa.

— _Rachel?_ \- seus olhos voaram para a dona da voz muito reconhecível. _— Você voltou._ \- a surpresa na voz da garota combinava com a surpresa que Rachel estava sentindo agora mesmo.

— _Quinn?_ \- ela perguntou. _— Eu não reconheci você._ \- disse, Rachel esperava que a garota loira estivesse de volta no uniforme das Cheerios com seu cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo alto. E não ainda nos vestidos com cardigan que ela estava usando ali. Ela devia estar limpando alguma coisa dele, Rachel assumiu.

— _Eu também não te reconheci._ \- falou a loira. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seus lábios antes de sumir novamente. _— Co-como você esta? -_ ela continuou. _'Quinn Fabray acabou de gaguejar?'_

— _Uh, bem._ \- Rachel murmurou. _— Como foi o seu verão?_ \- o verão tinha acabado faz tempo mas não poderia machicar tentar alguma conversa leve com sua antiga carrasca. _— Ocupado_. - Quinn expirou, como se para tentar dispersar o estresse que estava sentindo.

— Como a Beth está? - Rachel perguntou cautelosamente. Ela então percebeu que nem sabia se Quinn tinha ficado com a bebê, ela assumiu que sim, especialmente pelo o estado em que ela se encontrava agora; ela parecia com a cansada e esteriotipada mãe solteira. Ela ainda mantinha certa graça e a maior parte de sua beleza, coisa que alguém em sua posição invejaria muito.

— _Bem, ela vai bem._ \- disse Quinn antes de desviar o olhar dela e verificar a si no espelho. Ela ainda não estava acostumada a ver aquele reflexo encarando ela de volta. _— Está tudo bem mas você não parece tão bem assim…_ \- disse Rachel com cuidado, sabendo que ela poderia passar dos limites a qualquer instante e trazer a Quinn normal de volta.

— _É._ \- Quinn concordou novamente e olhou de volta para a morena. _— Eu estou bem… É que tudo anda tão louco ultimamente e não me entenda mal. Eu amo Beth mas é tudo tão díficil e…_ \- a loira se interrompeu e arfou. _— Eu sinto tanto. Como você está, você sabe, depois de tudo?_ \- ela finalmente realizou.

— _Bem… Estou de volta._ \- Rachel deu de ombros. — Eu ia te visitar no hospital mas… - Quinn parou, como se tentasse encontrar uma desculpa boa. — Bem, eu não tive tempo... quer dizer… eu não...

— _Não se preocupe com isso._ \- Rachel interrompeu ela. _— Porque você teria me visitado… Nós não somos lá muito amigas… -_ ela ressaltou. Quinn abaixou a cabeça por um segundo. – Não. Mas nós somos… uhm, colegas de equipe, então eu deveria...

— _Sério Quinn, não se preocupe com isso. Finn foi o único que me visitou e só uma vez porque eu terminei com ele._ \- Rachel disse ao interromper a loira. Ela soou amarga, lembrando da falta de visitantes no hospital. Embora ela não tenha ficado lá tão surpresa com isso, de qualquer maneira ela dificilmente chamaria qualquer um dos integrantes do Glee Club de amigos.

— Ah sim, ele está de mal humor desde disso. - Quinn murmurou para que apenas Rachel pudesse te ouvir. — Sério? Estou surpresa que ele não disse que foi ele quem terminou comigo. - Rachel disso junto de uma risadinha. — É… mas como que você está Rachel, depois de seus ferimentos. Eu li no jornal e também passou na TV. - ela disse.

— _Passou?_ \- Rachel perguntou surpresa. _— Sim._ \- disse com o cenho franzido, como assim Rachel não sabia disso? _— Eles disseram que foi um milagre que você não tinha nenhum osso quebrado mas que você estava em coma._ \- ela explicou, ainda de uma distância razoável de morena.

— _Oh… foi um coma induzido._ \- Rachel achou melhor ela explicar. Mas achou que nunca soou tão séria quando você coloca "induzido" na frente. _— Eu estava com um inchacho na…_ \- a garota menor se interrompeu, não querendo entediar ou deixar a outra garota com nojo. _— Você sabe, todos os detalhes chatos._ \- ela completou.

— _Tudo bem. Eles não disseram muita coisa no noticiário, mas mesmo assim foi uma grande história._ \- Quinn falou. Na verdade ela achava revigorante que qualquer um estivesse falando com ela. Ela tinha destruído qualquer chance de uma amizade verdadeira quando virou a capitã das líderes de torcida e agora tinha perdido todos os amigos falsos por causa da gravidez. Embora que ela não se arrependesse de perder eles e ficar com sua filha. _— Eu estou surpresa que seus pais não te contaram, eu tenho certeza que eles foram assediados pelos repórteres._ \- falou a loira.

— _É, papai não gosta que eu leia ou assista o jornal. -_ Rachel explicou como se fosse nada demais. _—O que?! Porque?!_ \- perguntou Quinn de maneira surpresa. _— Papai disse que está me protegendo da verdade nua e crua, entre outras coisas. -_ ela disse ao dar de ombros _. — Ele até mesmo proibiu os sites de notícia no meu notebook._ \- ela disse, mesmo que a morena tenha certeza que poderia hackear qualquer coisa que ele tinha bloqueado, só nunca tinha pensado em tentar.

— _Você pode usar outro computador, tipo o que tem aqui na escola._ \- a loira falou. _— Eu acho que sim._ \- Rachel disse dando de ombros novamente. Esse tipo de atitude vindo da morena era um pouco desanimadora. _— Mas eu quero manter o respeito e a confiança deles._ \- ela completou.

Quinn apenas acenou afirmativamente, ela podia entender aquilo. Rachel ainda tinha alguma espécie de laço com seus pais, já ela não tinha nenhum com os dela, só um cheque que ela tinha recebido uns meses atrás. Dinheiro de culpa, que ela usou pra ajudar ela a pagar um pequeno apartamento pra Beth e ela.

— _Deixa pra lá. Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?_ \- a pergunta de Rachel trouxe Quinn de volta a realidade. A loira imediatamente fez uma careta. _— É nojento, mas eu estava atrasada no meu caminho para o Glee e percebi que tinha baba de bebê no meu cardigan._ \- ela disse. Rachel imitou a careta da loira. _— Legal ein._ \- a morena comentou sarcasticamente.

Quinn deu uma riasdinha cansada. _— É… Eu adoro essas surpresas_. - então ela notou como poderia ter soado. _— Não me entenda mal, eu amo ela… e mesmo que pareça estupido ela é a luz da minha vida…_ \- ela continuou com um suspiro. _— Eu só estou tão cansada_. - ela finalizou.

— _Como você consegue?_ \- Rachel perguntou com interesse genuíno. _— Quem disse que estou conseguindo?_ \- Quinn respondeu com humor. _— Bem, você ainda está na escola e ainda tem ela, e eu tenho certeza que poderia parecer pior._ \- Rachel comentou com uma risada, para que Quinn soubesse que era um comentário leve.

— _Sério?_ \- a loira falou ao se olhar de novo no espelho, ela só conseguia ver uma bagunça louca olhando de volta. _— É. Eu acho que com dois empregos, escola e um apartamento e bebê para pagar… Eu não acho que posso me sentir muito pior._ \- ela completou.

— _Quinn. Isso é muito, até mesmo para você._ \- Rachel comentou. _— O que quer dizer com isso Berry?_ \- Quinn perguntou, olhando para a morena com curiosidade mas também com amabilidade. _— Ah, vamos lá Fabray, você era capitã das líderes de torcida campeãs de Sue Silvester no seu segundo ano. Isso tem que contar pra alguma coisa, embora que você também seja bem mais do que isso._ \- ela falou olhando para a loira. _— Se você precisar de qualquer coisa…_ \- Rachel tentou adicionar mas foi interrompida por Quinn.

— _Não Rachel. Eu fui horrível com você, então não seja legal comigo. Não é justo._ \- a loira falou. _— Eu falei sério Quinn, se precisar de qualquer coisa. Eu posso até tomar conta da Beth se quiser._ \- Rachel sugeriu. Embora ela não estivesse tão certa do que a tinha compelido a se voluntariar desse jeito, ou talvez fosse o choque de ver Quinn desse jeito.

— _Obrigada._ \- Quinn suspirou, desistindo. Mas ela duvidava que pediria a ajuda de Rachel, não tinha contra a garota mas ela tinha passado recentemente por um acidente grave e a loira não podia saber com certeza se ela era mentalmente estável. Ela também parecia que tinha visto dias melhores.

Foi só então que Quinn notou o suéter cheio de raspadinha no chão e o fato de que o cabelo de Rachel ainda estava úmido. Aí ela percebeu o porque da outra garota estar no banheiro. _— Karofsky e Azimio são uns_ _desgraçados_. - Quinn falou para a outra que somente sorriu em concordância e se virou de novo para a torneira e para o espelho.

...

Um vez que as duas estavam prontas, foram para o Glee juntas, Rachel nem sabia que eles tinham Glee naquela manhã durante sua manhã livre. O resto da equipe não sabiam se ficavam mais surpresos com o fato de que Rachel estava de volta ou por Rachel estar de volta para o Glee junto de Quinn Fabray. Eles já tinham superado o fato da loira parecer sempre pra baixo, então aquilo não era um choque, ela escolhendo a compania de Rachel Berry, no entanto, era.

— _Rachel!_ \- Mr. Schue interrompeu pela metade um discurso sobre deus sabe que música que ninguém queria saber. _— Você voltou!_ \- ele falou. Ela notou desapontamento em sua voz, o Glee Club tinha trabalhado melhor sem ela? _— Como você esta?_ \- perguntou para a garota.

— _Melhor._ \- ela disse. Responder com somente uma palavra foi mais um choque para o pessoal. Ela viu Kurt e Mercedes se mexerem em suas cadeiras para não fazer contato visual com ela. Ela assumiu que eles estavam na defensiva, mas ela não estava ali para pegar a coroa dela de volta, apenas para ter um pouco de normalidade em sua vida.

— _Hm, que bom._ \- o professor falou, desajeitadamente, pensando que normalmente Rachel ainda estaria falando em parágrafos sobre sua ausência e retorno. Ela apenas olhou ao redor para os outros. A maioria parecia confusa, Santana parecia tão confusa quanto Brittany com aquela Rachel diferente que tinha ali. Finn estava mal humorado assim como Quinn tinha falado. A loira tomou um lugar num canto solitário quando Rachel notou uma cara nova, um garoto loiro sentado na primeira fileira, próximo de Finn.

Mr. Schue notou isso. _— Ah, Rachel, esse é Sam, nosso novo integrante. Sam essa é…_ \- o professor tentou falar mas foi interrompido pelo dito loiro. _— A Rachel que eu tanto ouvi falar. Finn me contou tudo sobre você._ \- ele adivinhou.

Isso não foi uma surpresa para a garota, quem mais teria falado nela se não seu ex. O silencio provindo da sala, em maior parte causado pela falta de sua voz, mostrava que era evidente que ninguém estava interessdo em saber como Rachel realmente estava.

Ela teve uma recepção melhor de sua antiga tormentadora no banheiro feminino. Então foi para onde ela foi. _— Posso sentar aqui?_ \- ela perguntou para a loira, que assentiu, fazendo com que ela sentasse ao seu lado. _— Claro._ \- Quinn disse ao dar de ombros com um pequeno sorriso. Não tinha sido um jeito perfeito de voltar para o novo ano escolar, mas Rachel pensou que de um jeito estranho, poderia ter sido pior.

...

O resto do dia tambem foi quieto, provavelmente porque ela não estava falando. Se ela não abrisse a boca durante todo o tempo, ela não teria pessoas gritando com ela para abandonar suas opiniões. Ela recebeu vários "bem vinda de volta" de professores e até de poucos estudantes. Ela também foi bem encarada, isso incomodava bastante.

Ela também sentiu como se estivesse sendo seguida. E nas três ocasiões no dia que ela parou em seu armário, ela notou Finn parado não muito atrás. Ela só revirou os olhos e tentou continuar o dia. Na única aula que ela dividia com ele, ele tinha aquele olhar fixo com aquela jeito de cachorro pidão. Ela sabia que isso era sua própria culpa, ela passou tanto tempo tentando conquistar ele e magoando outros no processo, incluindo ele, para no final terminar tudo.

O beicinho dele era realmente pertubador, porque ele não podia seguir em frente como todos os outros caras fariam? Okay, ela sabia que estava esteriotipando por pensar assim, mas era Finn. Pelo bem de sua reputação ele podia pelo menos fingir que tinha superado. Se ele não parasse com os olhares e com o stalking, logo ele seria tão ruim quanto Jewfro.

...

Finalmente os pais dela estavam adormecidos, pelo menos assim ela assumiu, eles tinham ido para a cama e ela realmente não queria pensar neles fazendo qualquer outra coisa.

Mas finalmente tinha chego a hora para seu primeiro teste em sua veste. Ela ainda não tinha nenhum nome, ela sabia que em tempo teria um. Ela não tinha nem certeza se funcionaria. Não era facil entrar. Ela tinha feito o design em seis peças: as pernas, braços, torso e capacete eram separados e iriam se conectar magnéticamente assim que ela os colocasse. Cada peça era apoiada em uma posição que ajudaria ela a entrar.

O sistema hidráulico/robótico usado para mover a pele robótica movia-se junto com seus próprios movimentos de dentro e não funcionariam de verdade até que todas as peças estivessem conectadas com o capacete. Ela não tinha não tinha feito isso de maneira fácil para si, mas não teve o tempo necessário para criar os robôs que poderiam "vestí-la". Mas para todo o caso ela desenhou os designs para tais robôs se achasse tempo mais tarde.

Ela pegou o capacete primeiro. Não era muito pesado se considerasse que ele era feito de ferro, e embora ela acreditasse que ouro titânio daria um equipamento melhor não é um tipo de material que se pode facilmente obter, obviamente.

Assim que ela colocou o capacete, mantendo a frente aberta, ela percebeu que tinha um problema. Ela foi até o computador e logou no capacete de lá. Rachel ativou o programa de gravação de voz. Fazia apenas sete semanas, talvez menos desde que ela tinha começado a constuir isso então ainda era primitivo. A mecânica para fazer a veste se mover tinha sido o mais difícil. _— Primeira nota: colocar espaço para as orelhas._ \- ela falou.

Como ela não tinha notado isso? Como poderia lutar contra o crime e vingar o ataque a sua vida se isso ficava beliscando suas orelhas? Sim, ela sabia que era sem importância, mas era sua invenção e ela podia mexer do jeito que quisesse.

A próxima parte a se encaixar era a do torso. Estava atualmente em dois pedaços, alinhados para se fecharem ao redor dela. A garota entrou no meio, ela tinha configurado um pequeno guincho, para que ela pudesse acioná-lo e as duas peças se encaixariam lentamente ao redor dela. Uma vez que estava bem preso ela sentiu as peças se conectarem ao capacete.

A seguir vinham as pernas. A parte de cima das pernas ela podia colocar com as próprias mãos, eles ficavam bem apertados ao seu redor. Eles eram articulados em um dos lados para que ela conseguisse encaixar cada coxa. A parte de baixo era mais fácil de se colocar. Cada bota era um pedaço daquele quebra cabeça louco ficou pronto para ser pisado.

Elas estavam no chão, com as duas panturrilhas abertas e assim que ela colocou os pés ali dentro o resto da bota se encaixou ao redor de sua perna. Até agora as coisas estavam surpreendentemente confortáveis. Ela tinha os braços prontos para entrar nas luvas bem longas. Ela achou que seria fácil, não foi. _— Segunda nota: dividir os braços em parte menores. E terceira nota: construir essas drogas de robôs para me ajudar a entrar e sair dessa coisa._ \- disse antes de fechar o painel do rosto e inicializá-lo.

Era isso, ela estava completamente presa dentro. Era apertado, mas tinha que ser. O meio da placa do peito estava conectado ao ser reator arc, e ela não queria isso se movendo, poderia arrancar fora de seu peito e ela queria seu coração batendo.

Ela deu um jeito de se olhar no espelho. Ela estava contente que o reator arc brilhava tanto, simplesmente porque ficava ótimo em sua armadura prateada. _— Quarta nota: dar uma voz ao computador_. - ela disse. Estava odiando as mensagens que ficavam aparacendo em frente ao seus olhos. Ela gostava do barulho robótico que fazia quando ela andava ao redor da sala e como parecia leve assim que estava tudo junto. Estava pesado demais até que ela fez as botas para carregar o peso da máquina. Mesmo assim, até agora tudo tinha corrido bem.

Ela estudou a máquina no espelho de dentro do capacete e da luz translúcida a sua frente. Seu peito se encheu de orgulho, ela tinha construído essa coisa, e sim precisaria de mais trabalho, mas estava ficando bom.

Ela ainda precisava instalar armas, e aí era onde entraria algumas coisas ilegais. Ela também precisaria instalar os propulsores, essa coisa teria que voar, teria porque ela não chegaria a lugar nenhum andando nisso. Mas era um começo.

Agora ela só tinha que sair dessa merda.


	3. Friends

COMEÇO DE DEZEMBRO

A latina, capitã das cheerios e a loira, sua segundo em comando, entre motivos desconhecidos, foram as últimas a se juntar aos outros na mesa do Glee Club. Talvez você esteja pensando 'porque elas não sentaram com o resto das líderes de torcida?'. Existiam diversos motivos, mas o principal era porque elas gostavam de andar com o resto do glee clube, elas completavam a colcha de retalhos que era o grupo de deslocados e se não fosse pelo choramingos de Finn, Santana estaria aproveitando seu almoço. Mas como ela e Brittany foram as últimas a se juntar a mesa, tiveram que ficar com o assento oposto ao dele.

Rachel tinha terminado com ele fazia meses então porque ele ainda estava assim? Santana estava bem ciente de que Finn estava olhando para ela, e estava prestes a destruir ele com um olhar e algumas palavras ácidas quando notou que o olhar dele passava sobre seu ombro. Ela olhou para trás e revirou os olhos assim que seu olhar parou sobre uma certa morena que estava sentada com uma certa mãe solteira na mesa mais vazia do refeitório.

— _Desiste Finnepto._ \- ela soltou ofensivamente o suficiente para chamar a atenção do clube inteiro. _— Ela não te quer, para de sentar aí como se alguém tivesse matado seu cachorro._ \- ela disse e todo o clube olhou para Finn. Eles tinham deliberadamente ignorado ele até agora já que era muito chato.

— _Eu não entendo._ \- ele disse conforme assistia Rachel conversar alegremente com Quinn, sorrindo enquanto conversavam, sozinhas. Ninguém sentou com elas, as outras pessoas sentavam no fim das outras mesas mas não naquela quase vazia. Mas elas pareciam perfeitamente bem sentadas ali lado a lado, conversando. _— Quinn foi uma vadia com Rachel, porque elas são amigas agora?_ \- ele perguntou confuso.

— _Porque Rachel decidiu ficar toda estranha desde o acidente dela._ \- Kurt respondeu como se não fosse nada, apenas a alguns assentos de diferença do garoto alto e também olhava para as garotas suspiciosamente. _— Apenas esquece ela, a garota ta fazendo isso por atenção._ \- Mercedes disse balançado a mão como se quisesse sumir com esse assunto e resumir o assunto que estava tendo com Kurt antes.

— _Mas porque ela ta sentada com a Quinn é que eu não entendo_. - o garoto alto continuou. _— Você não entende um monte de coisas Finn._ \- Santana respondeu antes de suspirar.

— _Talvez Rachel esteja andando com Quinn agora porque ela é uma perdedora._ \- Brittany comentou inocentemente. _— Rachel ainda é uma perdedora._ \- Sam falou, sem querer soar tão duro. _— E ela se fez uma estranha. -_ ele completou.

— _Eu concordo com Finn, elas não precisam sentar ali. Elas deveriam sentar junto dos seus colegas de time._ \- Santana falou fazendo Tina soltar uma risada de zombaria. A latina ergueu a cabeça em direção a ela. _— Tem alguma coisa para falar?_ \- perguntou. Tina desviou o olhar do da latina antes de começar a falar. _— Bem…_ \- ela ia gaguejar até que Mike colocou a mão dele sobre a dela. _— Nenhum de nós deu a Rachel uma das recepções calorosas… Nenhum de nós nem a visitou no hospital..._

— _Eu fui._ \- Finn falou tentando interrompê-la. _— Você não conta._ \- Santana comentou casualmente, esperando cortar o garoto antes que ele começasse a falar em parágrafos como sua ex namorada costumava fazer.

— _E só Puck entrou em contato com Quinn no verão. Vocês podem culpar as duas por não quererem sentar com a gente?_ \- Tina apontou com culpa, fazendo todo mundo pensar. Até mesmo Puck só tinha falado com Quinn para poder pegar Beth todos os sábados depois que acabasse os trabalhos agendados de limpeza de piscina pela manhã. _— Eu acho que não… Mas não entendo como elas viraram amigas tão de repente._ \- o crianção continuou a choramingar enquanto olhava as duas.

— _Você é tão burro._ \- Brittany falou para ele, constatando um fato. _— Rachel era a perdedora da escola mas agora meio que é a Quinn. E Rachel sempre quis ser amiga dela. Então ela ali pela Quinn como ela quis que alguém estivesse estado por ela._ \- a loira disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Depois de darem um olhar curioso para a líder de torcida loira todos tentaram novamente olhar discretamente ao par diferente.

...

— _Ele está me encarando de novo._ \- disse Rachel ao tentar evitar contato visual com Finn. Ela até mesmo se virou um pouco na cadeira para ela não ver ele sendo tão óbvio. Quinn olhou para cima a tempo de ver o Glee clube todo desviar o olhar dela e de Rachel. _— Só ignora ele_. - disse ela.

— _Ele acha que eu fiquei maluca ou alguma coisa assim. Mas ele que ficou louco, me seguindo e tals._ \- ela murmurou, também mantendo a cabeça baixa, não querendo olhar para ele já que o garoto poderia achar que era um sinal de alguma coisa. Ela podia entender um pouco de sua confusão mas não a maneira como ele vinha agindo.

— _Você passou um ano obcecada com ele._ \- Quinn murmurou de volta, tentando explicar um pouco da situação. _— Eu sei, mas não achei que ele ficaria tão…_ \- ela hesitou em completar sua fala, não querendo soar cheia de si. _— Obcecado com você?_ \- Quinn completou sua frase com um sorriso de canto.

— _Tipo isso. Nós só namoramos por 6 semanas… eu acho._ \- Rachel admitiu cautelosamente ao balançar a cabeça de leve para tirar o assunto da cabeça para não começar a pensar demais sobre iso. _— Porque ele não pode entender que eu mudei de ideia sem ele achar que eu estou louca?_ \- perguntou exasperada.

— _Bem… Você tem sido uma pessoa diferente ultimamente, não tem sido… uh… tão…_ \- Quinn começou a falar e olhou para Rachel que arqueou a sobrancelha com expectativa. _— Você não tem sido tão alta, ou cabeça dura. Tem sido mais reservada e quieta ultimamente._ \- ela completou.

— _É, eu acho que estou mesmo diferente._ \- Rachel disse ao dar de ombros. _— Desde…_ \- a morena parou de falar, pensando sobre o que realmente aconteceu. Ela nem mesmo tinha certeza se as coisas estavam diferentes, ela só tinha decidido em objetivos diferentes, por enquanto. _— Eu me sinto motivada a fazer outras coisas, tipo, eu quero fazer a diferença, mudar as coisas, deixar minha marca. Eu não sei a razão do porque._ \- Rachel comentou.

— _Mas você sempre foi motivada, com a Broadway e tudo mais…_ \- Quinn falou para a morena que deu de ombros. _— É, mas essas coisas não parecem importar mais. Existem coisas piores no mundo que devem ser arrumadas antes._ \- Rachel respondeu. _— Talvez o… uh… deixa pra lá._ \- Quinn se interrompeu antes que ela perdesse sua única amiga com uma escolha ruim de palavras. Com a súbita falta de palavras provinda da loira, Rachel olhou para ela intrigada e um pouco preocupada. _— Não. Pode falar…_ \- ela encorajou.

— _Deixa pra lá, eu acho que estaria passando dos limites mesmo assim…_ \- disse a loira, balançando a cabeça e mantendo os olhos no seu almoço que tinha ficado esquecido desde que ela e Rachel tinham começado a conversar durante o almoço. Até aquele instante tinham tido uma conversa normal, mas o rumo tinha mudado rapidamente.

— _Quinn, você é minha amiga não é? Pode me perguntar qualquer coisa._ \- falou Rachel. _— Eu acho. É que estranho que você esteja aqui, conversando comigo como se fossemos amigas de infância._ \- a loira comentou, fazendo a morena rir. _— E eu ainda acho estranho você me deixando te chamar de amiga._

— _Bem, eu acho que entendi que existem coisas mais importantes na vida do que razões insignificantes, hierarquias e desculpas esfarrapadas para não conversar com alguém_. - Quinn comentou com um meio sorriso. _— Então você entende o que eu quero dizer… você sabe, sobre ter mais vida do que essas paredes ao nosso redor. Que nos protegem e nos trancam do mundo real._ \- Rachel falou.

— _Não vem toda filósofa pra cima de mim não Berry. Ou vai ficar sem amiga nenhuma._ \- Quinn disse brincando. _— Okay, desculpa._ \- Rachel falou com um sorriso, para manter a conversa leve. _— Mas entende? E diz logo o que ia dizer._ \- a morena continuou.

— _Bem…_ \- a loira disse antes de morder o lábio inferior, preocupada de que o que poderia dizer agora poderia magoar a morena. _— Eu ia dizer que talvez… seu acidente tenha te feito olhar para a vida de um jeito diferente._

Rachel concordou com um pequeno sorriso doce para deixar Quinn saber que não tinha feito nada de errado. _— Talvez_. - disse. Quinn estava certa, ela estava olhando para a vida de um jeito diferente. Bem diferente. Ela tinha deixado o sistema de fala do computador em seu traje perfeito na noite passadao e tinha o sistema de propulsores nas botas parcialmente pronto. Na verdade ela só precisava de um lugar solitário para testar. Mas ela se preocuparia com isso depois. O ponto era que ela tinha mudado e ia ficar pior, quando ela encontrasse eles e os parassem, então eles não poderiam fazer com mais ninguém o que tinham feito com ela.

Entretanto ela precisaria de tempo, tempo para suas armas ficarem prontas e tempo para conseguir as respostas que precisava para acabar isso… qualquer que fosse o "isso" que ela precisava acabar. _— Me desculpe._ \- Quinn murmurou no silêncio repentino que tinha sido criado por Rachel vagueando em sua própria mente _— Eu não devia ter falado nada, não é problema meu._ \- disse a loira. _— Não, está tudo bem._ \- Rachel assegurou Quinn. A morena não estava acostumada com esse lado legal da outra.

— _Mas não é certo falar sobre isso quando… quando eu não te visitei no hospital._ \- Quinn falou. _— Mas não éramos amigas antes._ \- disse Rachel. _— Mas mesmo assim. Você estava lá por um tempo… deve ter ficado entediada._ \- disse a loira tentando não mencionar diretamente os ferimentos da morena.

— _Você tinha Beth para se preocupar e seus dois trabalhos e a escola. Não se preocupe comigo. Não foi tão ruim assim. -_ Rachel disse. O tempo só tinha dado a ela tempo para pensar e planejar sua vida quando ela voltasse para o mundo exterior. _— Quando eu ficava entediada saia para dar uma volta. Os médicos tinham dito que depois de um tempo na cama eu precisava me exercitar. Eu sei que eles queriam dizer só pra andar na ala em que eu estava, mas também era entediante e eu me acostumei a rondar pelo hospital._ \- Rachel começou a contar.

— Rachel você não precisa falar sobre esse tipo de coisa se não quiser. - Quinn falou, querendo deixar a morena saber que apesar dela estar curiosa tudo o que podia sobre a ausência de Rachel, não queria ser enxerida. Mas a baixinha tinha outra ideia de qualquer jeito. — Não, é engraçado. De um jeito que você sabe que não deveria rir mas ri. - a morena disse com um sorriso.

— _O que você fez?_ \- perguntou Quinn com cautela. Ela não estava esperando alguma coisa engraçada pelo jeito que a história de Rachel estava se encaminhando, já que era sobre o tempo dela no hospital. _— Eu? Nada. Mas em uma das minhas caminhadas pelo hospital eu acabei na ala psiquiátrica. Eu vi esse homem atirar a bebida dele na parede e eu ouvi o médico dele, que estava bem ao lado perguntar: 'Porque você fez isso?'. Ai ele virou pro médico e disse: 'Porque deus me mandou fazer.' e esse outro cara que estava sentado do outro lado do corredor, numa roupa de hospital levantou e disse: 'Eu não disse tal coisa'._ \- Rachel falou, fazendo Quinn rir um pouco mais alto do que ela queria.

— _De jeito nenhum. Você ta brincando né?_ \- Quinn disse com uma risadinha, percebendo logo depos que se Rachel não estivesse brincando talvez fosse inapropriado rir sobre a situação. _— Não estou. Aconteceu de verdade._ \- Rachel respondeu com um sorriso maroto. Ela também deu uma risada quando viu que Quinn não conseguiu se conter. Ela estava gostando de ver a loira sorrir e rir, já que normalmente ela era tão reservada e quieta.

Mas tudo foi interrompido quando as duas paralisaram ao sentir o choque gelado da raspadinha em suas cabeças. _— Perdedoras_. - foi dito por trás delas, fazendo Rachel vacilar. Isso só aconteceu porque foi inesperado, ela não ouviu ou sentiu Karofsky se aproximar delas para falar. Risadas e palavras murmuradas ecoaram através do refeitório lotado de testemunhas. Quinn e Rachel automaticamente abaixaram suas cabeças não querendo olhar para nenhuma das faces risonhas.

Quinn se arrepiou ao sentir o líquido congelante escorrer por suas costas. Doía, o choque do gelado e a recordação de que ela costumava fazer isso com os outros. Não era de se imaginar o porque eles estavas rindo dela agora, ela tinha caído para o fundo do poço. Tudo o que ela tinha nessa escola de merda era a garota que estava sentada ao lado dela. A mesma garota que ela tinha torturado. Como ela era sortuda de ainda ter alguém para chamar de amiga.

Quinn pensou que deveria existir um deus, e que esse deus devia estar ouvindo. Talvez Rachel fosse sua anja guardiã, porque sem ela ao seu lado, estaria chorando. Era egoísta? Pensar somente nela quando Rachel tinha sido atingida pelo slushie também… talvez ela devesse dizer para Rachel sentar com outras pessoas no futuro.

A risada de Karofsky e do Azimio sumiu conforme eles deixaram o refeitório junto com o time de futebol americano e algumas cheerios.

Rachel lentamente ergueu o rosto para olhar Quinn. A maneira como a loira mantinha a cabeça abaixada magoou ela profundamente. Quinn tinha rapidamente virado sua amiga nas duas semanas e meia desde que ela tinha voltado para a escola. Ela não queria ver a outra garota magoada, não a ex-líder de torcida que controlou essa escola com punho de ferro. Era assustador ver como ela tinha caído, tinha caído tanto que agora sentava com Rachel Berry de todas as pessoas.

Rachel tentou tirar a auto-depreciação da cabeça mas ela não conseguiu porque ver Quinn assim por culpa sua era demais. Ela bateu os punhos contra a mesa, logo ao lado da bandeja cheia de slushie. Ela saltou da sua cadeira e saiu do refeitório para ir atrás dos jogadores de futebol americano. Ela deixou tudo para trás: sua mochila, sua bandeja e Quinn.

Quinn não era a única assistindo a clássica "saída dramática Berry" conforme ela limpou os olhos cobertos de slushie vermelho, vermelho para combinar com a cor que ela estava vendo.

Assim que a morena pisou para fora do refeitório ela gritou. _— Ei Karofsky!_ \- e notando que ia ocorrer uma espécie de confronto as pessoas mais próximas da porta começaram a levantar e correr para ver a cena. Quinn se levantou e agarrou sua mochila e a de Rachel para ir também. Ela facilmente passou pela multidão já que ninguém queria ser contaminado pelo slushie que cobria a ex-capitã.

Ela foi até a frente para encontrar Rachel enfrentando seus bullies. As Cheerios involvidas apenas ficaram na borda do círculo de estudantes, assistindo e sorrindo afetadamente para a garota menor. Os jogadores também ficaram para trás, só Karofksy na linha de fogo de Rachel. A morena olhou para o garoto, com raiva. _— Você que é certo fazer aquilo?_ \- a garota perguntou entredentes. Ela deu um passo a frente, fazendo ele recuar mesmo que ainda tivesse um sorriso em seu rosto.

— _É eu acho, vocês duas são uma piada, as perdedoras do McKinley_. - ele disse, ainda recuando mas não de medo e sim em diversão. _— Você é fraco. Você joga uma bebida em alguém e diz alguma merda e acha que é o fodão._ \- ela falou antes de empurrar os ombros dele com força.

— _Mas que porra?_ \- ele disse com uma risadinha quando ela empurrou ele de novo fazendo ele dar mais um passo para trás e erguer as mãos em proteção. _— Karofsky cara, porque está recuando?_ \- Azimio disso em tom de zoeira quando seu amigo ficou preso entre uma Berry furiosa e os armários. _— Eu não posso bater em uma garota._ \- ele disse rindo ao olhar confuso para os amigos, enquanto ela continuava a empurrar ele de maneira fraca.

— _Da última vez que eu chequei, vcê não me considerava uma._ \- Rachel disse antes de empurrá-lo mais uma vez, suas mãos continuavam empurrando os ombros do garoto bem mais alto que ela. Uma Quinn ainda coberta de slushie fez uma careta ao ouvir a resposta provocativa de Rachel. _— Ela tem um ponto bro._ \- Azimio disse rindo.

— _Você quer me fazer o que você quer. Mas eu estou cheia de você e seus amigos pensando que podem fazer o que quiserem com as outras pessoas._ \- ela disse ficando em frente a ele, querendo dizer que as outras pessoas eram Quinn, mas nem todos notaram que ela estava bem mais brava com o que aconteceu com a loira do que com ela.

— _O que você vai fazer Berry? Você e sua namoradinha não são nada._ \- Karofsky zombou dela, fazendo uma das Cheerios sem nome se manifestar. _— Namorada?_ \- a líder de torcida perguntou. _— Você tem visto as duas. Queer Fabray e Gaychel Berry, o mais novo casal de sapatões_. - disse uma outra líder de torcida olhando para a antiga líder.

Nesse meio tempo o glee clube, liderado por Santana tinha se unido a multidão. A latina facilmente abriu caminho para a frente a tempo de ouvir o comentário e a carapuça servir. Foi ainda pior quando viu Quinn, cheia de slushie, próxima das cheerios parecendo quebrada e com sua cabeça baixa. _— Somos só amigas_. - Rachel disse para elas, virando suas costas para Karofsky. Ela não tinha certeza do porque tinha achado necessário falar isso para elas já que as líderes de torcida já sabiam que sua fala não era verdade.

— _Tanto faz Gaychel._ \- disse Karofsky, se juntando aos outros no uso do apelido. _— É por isso que você terminou com o Hudson, você era muito macho pra ele._ \- ele disse fazendo o seu grupo rir de maneira encorajadora.

Rachel sentiu-se auto-consciente com este comentário, era verdade que ela tinha começado a malhar mais, mas ela precisava para melhorar sua força física, e o que tinha começado como parte de sua recuperação tinha virado algo mais quando ela tentou juntar mais músculo para poder usar seu traje com mais facilidade. Mesmo com o energia ele ainda era pesado ... ela precisa trabalhar nisso um pouco mais.

— _Você quer me escolher para suas brincadeiras de mal gosto tudo bem, mas não comece com os outros._ \- só depois de ter falado que Rachel percebeu que tinha acabado de defender Finn. Mas mesmo que ele a irritasse, a garota não poderia deixar ele virar uma piada também, ele tecnicamente ainda era o capitão do time de futebol americano.

— _Não se preocupe Berry, só estou começando._ \- ele disse baixo. _— Quando nós tivermos acabado com você, você vai desejar que tivesse morrido naquele acidente de car…_ \- suas palavras foram cortadas pela metade por um soco. Não o entendimento deles, mais conhecido como ataque surpresa, mas um soco de verdade na parte de baixo de seu abdômen, como um jab no diafragma do garoto.

Isso deixou ele aberto para outro ataque. O som de um punho quebrando o nariz dele e o "ooh" e agitação da multidão foi tudo o que pode ser ouvido quando ela atingiu o próximo golpe, um soco bem na cara, obviamente.

Ela deixou ele cair, acertar um armário e escorregar para o chão. Ela tinha deixado seu ponto claro, ela sabia disso enquanto ficava sobre ele vitoriosamente. Rachel se virou para ir embora com sua cabeça erguida mas infelizmente ela não não conseguiu ir muito longe antes que Karofsky estivesse rastejando novamente.

— _Segurem ela._ \- ele disse para Azimio e seus seguidores. Dois garotos que Rachel não reconheceu agarraram um braço dela cada um e seguraram ela em frente de seu líder. Sem aviso ele socou ela no estômago e os garotos a jogaram no chão. Controlando um grunhido de dor ela colocou a mão no abdomên e ajoelhou-se no chão.

Ele se curvou para ameaçar baixinho em seu ouvido. _— Que isso seja uma lição para você Berry, ou você vai ter outra prova da minha fúria._ \- ele disse antes de ajeitar de pé. _— QUE ISSO SEJA UMA LIÇÃO PARA TODOS VOCÊS._ \- ele gritou antes de fazer uma saída rápida, com seu grupo seguindo logo depois.

Rachel manteve seus olhos fechados enquanto ouviu os barulho de pés caminhando ao seu redor em várias direções. Ela não queria ver essas pessoas, ver seus sorrisos falsos ou talvez preocupação de uma ou duas pessoas, então ela ficou ali até a área ficar quieta de novo.

Uma vez que ela abriu seus olhos, ela olhou para onde Quinn estava, e tudo o que ela encontroi foi sua própria mochila esperando no chão por ela.

Quando ela pegou sua mochila e uma troca de roupa em seu armário ela foi para o banheiro feminino que normalmente ela e Quinn se encontravam de vez em quando depois de um ataque de slushie. As vezes era uma coincidência pra elas acabarem no mesmo banheiro mas recentimente elas iam para esse porque sabiam que era o mais provável de encontrarem uma a outra.

Dessa vez no entanto, Quinn não estava lá. Rachel estava confusa antes de lembrar todas as palavras ditas antes dos punhos agirem. Quando finalmente ela conseguiu se limpar do ataque, ela tinha que ir para a próxima aula. Ela não viu Quinn pelo resto do dia.

...

Rachel precisava do seu santuário depois do dia que tinha tido. Como ela tinha deixado isso acontecer? Confrontar Karofsky. Ela não era conhecida por ir atrás de seus tormentadores, ela devia ter feito o mesmo que tinha feito no ano anterior. Mantido sua cabeça erguida e fingido que não afetava ela.

Mas não, ela tinha que confrontar eles, e agora Quinn estava evitando ela por causa do comentário estupido deles. Se ela era gay, Karofsky também era, quer dizer é ridículo só de pensar. Mas é claro que esse tipo de comentário iria atingir Quinn, e agora ela iria evitar Rachel e as duas ficariam sozinhas.

Ela procurou em sua mochila pelas chaves de sua casa e uma vez que ela estivesse dentro de casa poderia entrar em seu lar. Ela destrancou várias travasna porta do porão antes que ela pudesse finalmente entrar. Assim que a porta estava fechada atrás de si ela usou mais algumas travas internas, mantendo tudo bem fechado. Então finalmente ela estava em seu ambiente mais confortável.

Tinha um pequeno banheiro com um chuveiro ali então ela poderia se limpar apropriadamente do slushie antes de voltar ao trabalho. Seu projeto era perfeito, construir e modificar não era somente um avanço em sua missão mas surpreendentemente também ajudava ela a clarear a mente, simplesmente porque ela capaz de escapar do dia a dia e focar em algo só dela… o que ela sempre gostou.

Ela ligou as luzes assim que todas as travas estavam em lugar e ela desceu as escadas. Ela largou a mochila no fim das escadas e caminhou até seu computador. Ela ligou os sistemas, e enquanto esperava ela foi para sua armadura.

Imediatamente ela parou quando ela viu alguma coisa colada onde a face encontrava com o resto do capacete. Ela olhou ao seu redor primeiro, não tinha jeito nenhum de alguém entrar ali sem ela saber; bem não seus pais e eles eram os únicos que poderiam tentar entrar ali.

Não tinha nenhum sinal de vida, apenas um cartão na armadura, uma coisa que ela rapidamente notou. Não foi dificil ver que nada estava fora do lugar quando ela era a única que usava. Ela puxou o cartão e leu. Encontrou um endereço numa escrita de computador em um dos lados. Ela virou para encontrar uma escrita de mão menos visivel.

Um lugar para praticar.

NF

Como alguém tinha entrado ali? Foi seu primeiro pensamento. E mesmo se eles tivessem passado das travas primitivas, porque tinham feito? Como eles saberiam o que tinha no porão e porque não levaram nada? Ela partiu para ação, procurando pelo computador para ver se tinha sido hackeada ou se os arquivos tinham sido copiados.

Ela não ligava para quem esse 'NF' era, se ele tinha tocado em suas coisas ela saberia, então ela acharia ele e faria um discurso para ele sobre respeitar a privacidade dos outros… ou destruí-lo como ela tinha planejado destrui os outros.

...

Quinn desejou que ela pudesse salvar suas noites. Aquela hora depois do trabalho, quando era só ela e Beth. Não era sempre fácil, ainda existia muitas coisas para fazer. A bebê de seis meses de idade dava trabalho mas estava ficando mais fofa a cada dia.

Pode parecer ruim, mas no começo Quinn não sabia como cuidar de Beth, como saberia, ela era uma mãe solteira bem jovem. No começo quando Beth ainda era bem frágil Quinn não sabia fazer nada. Não foi até quando Beth tinha três meses de idade, quando ela começou a reagir a mãe que Quinn começou a sentir que era realmente real, que ela realmente tinha uma filha… e que ela estava começando a realmente gostar dela.

Ela não quis que parecesse tão ruim assim, mas ela só queria dizer que elas começaram a se comunicar: Quinn estava aprendendo como falar com Beth.

Depois da janta e banho Beth dormiu enquanto Quinn a trocava para um pijaminha limpo. Equanto ela carregava a bebê para o berço sentiu ela se mexer. A loira beijou a filha na testa antes de deitá-la e erguer o lado do berço. _— Ei Beth… Você sabe que a mamãe te ama…_ \- ela disse enquanto embalava o berço. É óbvio que a bebê sabia disso mas não tinha como responder. _— A mamãe vai tirar a gente daqui algum dia. Eu quero o mundo para você minha querida._ \- ela continuou a embalar a criança enquanto sussurrava, olhando Beth fechar os olhos. _— Boa noite Bethy._ \- ela disse antes de recuar lentamente para sair do quarto.

...

Quinn caiu no sono bem rápido depois de ter posto Beth para dormir. O estresse emocional e a exaustão física do trabalho logo depois, antes que ela conseguisse trazer a filha para casa tinha feito fácil cair rápido num sono profundo. E foi nesse sono profundo que sua mente vagou, para um lugar bem distante. Ela não viu nada, não sentiu nada, apenas suas orbv elhas estavam funcionando e sentindo as coisas ao redor. _— Nenhuma mera criança consegue me superar!_ \- uma voz soou como um eco distante. E então novamente, mais perto e como um rosnado as palavras soaram perto de seu ouvido. _— O trono é meu._

— _Thora._ \- foi sussurrado com tamanho medo mas também tamanha raiva. _— Liten Babyen Thora._ \- foi dito num tom baixo, uma segunda voz. Parecia com a primeira mas ainda assim era diferente. Essas palavras pareciam ter mais poder conforme eram ditas. _— Seu pai não vai parar e nem você irá._

— _Você esquecerá._ \- mais um sussurro. _— Você deixará de existir._ \- um sussurro mais próximo. _— Thora terá uma ligação. Apenas com…_ \- então ocorreu uma pausa, e as próximas palavras foram ouvidas com dificuldade. _—… avrette elske…_ \- sussurradas entre outras vozes. _— Amor verdadeiro…_ \- outra pausa. — _… e ettall kyss…_ \- mais uma vez aquela segunda voz sussurrou.

— _Somente então…_ \- essas palavras cercaram ela, enrolando-se como se fossem correntes a prendendo. _— Somente então Mjölnira irá achar seu caminho…_ \- as sentenças quebradas continuaram a se formar e circular ao seu redor. _— E você poderá ser solta dessa gaiola._

— _Agora eu te mando para longe, bem longe daqui, onde você não tem esperanças._ \- os sussurros começaram a ir para longe. _— Uma vida diferente dessa._ \- disse a voz num tom mais sinistro. _— E sem jeito nenhum vai se unir com seu amor verdadeiro, já que ele não é daquele lugar…_

Quinn não acordou, sua mente estava em outro lugar quando ela sentiu esses sussurrros. É como se sua mente retornasse para o estado natural de sono e ela guardou os barulhos que tinha ouvido e se manteve num limbo pacífico até seu alarme tocar na manhã seguinte.


	4. Fixing

— Rachel! - uma voz gritou através do comunicador e acabou por assustar a garota que acordou. Mas alguma coisa não parecia certa, assim que ela ergueu a cabeça e coçou os olhos para tirar um pouco do sono ela percebeu que tinha adormecido na estação de trabalho... de novo.

— Rachel, vem aqui agora mesmo. - seu pai Leroy gritou pelo comunicador de novo. Então ela ouviu batidas fortes na porta do porão no alto da escada atrás dela.

A morena grunhiu quando se alongava, tinha adormecido enquanto trabalhava de novo, pelo menos ela não estava usando a máquina de solda, quase tinha acabado com umas queimaduras feias, ou colocado fogo no porão... de novo. Dessa vez ela só estava desmontando uma protótipo de luva, tinha calculado que os impulsores das botas não seriam o suficiente para mantê-la equilibrada e então percebeu que os impulsores dos braços poderiam ir para as mãos... e até mais.

Ela não sabia como tinha esquecido disso antes, provavelmente porque estava focando tanto em fazer a coisa andar, voar seria uma etapa posterior.

— Rachel, você poderia por favor se reunir ao seu pai e a mim, aqui em cima? Nós precisamos falar com você. - a voz de Hiram atravessou o cômodo num tom mais gentil do que o outro pai tinha usado.

Ela se ergueu e se alongou mais uma vez enquanto se preparava mentalmente para qualquer coisa que pudesse estar esperando por ela no andar de cima. Ela olhou ao redor do cômodo para checar se as coisas ainda estavam do jeito que ela tinha deixado. Essa pessoa que tinha deixado o cartão assinado 'NF' tinha deixado ela um pouco paranóica.

Ela mal tinha saído do porão quando Leroy começou. — Porque tem $2000 sumidos da sua conta? - ele tinha um pedaço de papel amassado em sua mão conforme ele perguntava exaltado.

— Desculpa? - ela perguntou enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha, como ele poderia saber do dinheiro "removido". — Está bem aqui! - ele disse ao praticamente enfiar o papel na cara dela. — Você retirou 2000 dólares da sua conta! - Ah, então era assim que ele sabia. — Você abriu minha correspondência? - ela respondeu num tom acusatório.

— Porque você tirou esse dinheiro?- Leroy ignorou ela ao responder. — Você está com problemas? Nós podemos ajudar Rachel. - Hiram assegurou ela, ele realmente parecia preocupado, Leroy também mas o mesmo estava usando raiva para forçar a resposta dela. Por acaso ele tinha esquecido como sua garotinha podia ser teimosa?

— Eu não estou com problemas pai. — ela tentou reassegurar o pai mais alto antes de virar para o mais baixo. — Eu não posso acreditar que você abriu minha correspondência! É minha conta e eu faço o que quiser com o dinheiro. - ela disse. — Esse dinheiro é para a faculdade e você ainda não tem 18. - Leroy respondeu sem se acalmar.

— Você nunca colocou nenhuma restrição na conta, então eu posso pegar o que quiser. - ela falou ao dobrar os braços no peito e colocar seu peso em uma perna, como se para mostrar sua atitude rebelde.

— Para que você precisa de 2000 dólares? - Hiram perguntou muito mais calmo que seu marido. — O que você está fazendo? Para que precisa desse tanto de dinheiro? - ele perguntou.

— Não é da sua conta. - ela se sentiu mal por responder mal educadamente para o pai que ela preferia naquele instante mas ela não poderia arriscar que os dois soubessem, se eles soubessem só iria trazer coisas ruins e eles tomariam tudo dela.

— Nós somos seus pais e você é menor de 16, nós temos o direito de saber. - Leroy disse, finalmente adotando o método de aproximação de seu marido. — Nós só queremos te proteger.

— Eu tenho 16. - ela disse com um suspiro, ela só queria que eles esquecessem. — E vocês nunca ligaram pra mim em todos esses anos, porque agora? - ela perguntou cansada.

— Nós sempre ligamos para você. - os dois falaram. Ela balançou a cabeça, qual era o ponto disso tudo, o que ela poderia falar? Qualquer coisa, qualquer argumento que ela usasse só começaria uma discussão nova. Ela podia entender que eles estavam preocupados mas eles não compreenderiam, ninguém o faria. Leroy andava diferente ultimamente, quase paranóico e Hiram estava tentando manter a casa calma. Ela tinha mudado tanto que um deles ou os dois tinham mudado completamente? Aparentemente sim.

— Eu vou pra escola. - ela disse secamente antes de dar meia volta para o porão e bater a porta atrás dela. Ela ouviu ambos os pais falando com ela mas os ignorou, travou a porta e desceu a escada. Ela desconectou o comunicador, contente que tinha instalado essa função.

Então Rachel caminhou até a armadura, sua criação e a encarou com fascinação. Ela ainda estava maravilhada por ter conseguido fazer isso. Quando ela acordou com aquela nova motivação que compeliu... por falta de melhor termo, seu lado nerd. Ela era uma nerd científica, sempre tinha sido mas escondeu por anos para não sofrer mais bullying e devido ao seu sonho da Broadway.

2000 dólares ou um pouco menos que isso fora uma barganha pelo que estava na frente dela. Ela tinha usado o dinheiro para pagar pela sucata que ela tinha achado no ferro velho. Também tinha usado um pouco do dinheiro para pagar por materiais mais caros, como o alumínio que precisava para algumas peças.

Ela usou o resto para comprar alguns equipamentos perto do ferro velho. Eles tinham crisol, não um dos grandes, o tamanho certo para ela. Ela conseguiu usá-lo, não era difícil depois de fazer um pouco de pesquisa. Ela purificou os metais e foi capaz de usar o material fundido imediatamente, ela passou semanas antes de fazer os moldes exatos.

Cada peça da armadura tinha sido feita com cuidado meticuloso, cada molde feito no milímetro exato. Ela não podia ter uma única imperfeição ou não funcionaria. Isso não era uma armadura medieval, é um super robô computador com espaço para um piloto. Era sua obra prima e seu bebê, atualmente era seu tudo.

...

Assim que Rachel sentou na sua aula de espanhol não conseguiu evitar um suspiro. Ela sua terceira aula do dia e ela não tinha visto Quinn em lugar nenhum... bem, ela tinha visto ela no primeiro período mas a loira a tinha evitado completamente.

Naquele momento a loira que estava em sua mente entrou na sala de aula. Rachel se ajeitou na cadeira como se tentasse chamar sua atenção. Ela viu Quinn pausar no meio de um passo, ela olhou diretamente para Rachel antes de olhar para seus pés e escolher o assento mais próximo da porta.

Tinha sido só um comentário idiota, Quinn não podia esquecer? Elas eram amigas, pensou Rachel, ótimas amigas considerando que tinha sido só algumas semanas. Mas não, ela não era digna do tempo de Quinn ou de sua atenção, de novo.

Mr. Schue ainda tinha que aparecer e Rachel percebeu que ela nem precisava estar ali. Ela já sabia falar espanhol, era bem fácil para ela acompanhar, além disso Mr. Schue era um professor ruim.

Ela pegou sua mochila para guardar seu caderno quando viu o cartão, o cartão que ela tinha achado colado na armadura. Estava preso no topo de um livro qualquer na mochila.

Ela já tinha planejado sair, agora ela sabia para onde ir na tarde de folga. Ela guardou seu livro e canetas na mochila e empurrou sua cadeira para trás fazendo com que o barulho de metal contra o piso soasse alto. Ela colocou a mochila sobre os ombros e pegou sua jaqueta antes de caminhar direto para a porta.

Ela teve certeza de passar diretamente ao lado de Quinn em seu caminho, não ligando se a loira tinha notado ou não... okay isso foi uma mentira total, ela queria que Quinn soubesse o quão irritada ela estava com ela, mas não ao ponto de confrontá-la ali e agora e fazer uma cena... alguém talvez chamasse de briga de casa e elas ficariam pior do que já estavam.

...

Rachel teve que olhar mais de uma vez o endereço no cartão quando olhou para o galpão enorme. Era perfeito, pelo menos pelo que podia ver do lado de fora. Era um prédio velho e ela esperava que estivesse vazio por dentro, então seria realmente perfeito.

Ela poderia testar o mecanismo de voo quando estivesse pronto e ainda ficar escondida de olhos alheios até que pudesse figurar as manhas e também ficasse confortável com os controles antes de ficar finalmente pronta.

Não querendo atrasar outro minuto ela foi até a única porta que podia ver no momento, uma porta do tamanho de uma pessoa em um dos cantos da frente. Já tinha um molho de chaves pendurado na fechadura e um cartão estava pendurado do pedaço de metal grudado na chave.

-Está tudo pronto Senhorita Berry

NF-

O que aquilo queria dizer? Pensou para si... Bem, descobriria logo.

Rachel destravou a porta, tentou achar um interruptor de luz mas não parecia ter um no alcance da porta. Não importou, assim que ela fechou a porta de metal atrás de si as luzes automaticamente se acenderam. E ela ficou instantaneamente chocada com o que estava vendo. As paredes do lado de dentro não eram do mesmo material do lado de fora. Eles eram brancos e suaves e não de metal enferrujado. E parada no meio do galpão estava sua armadura, tinha que ser a dela, ela correu até lá e confirmou com todos os arranhões e marcas que era de fato a sua.

Por um momento ela estava preocupada com o fato de que alguém talvez tivesse feito uma cópia... então outro pensamento ruim a atingiu. Como eles conseguiram sua armadura? E seus computadores? Ela nem tinha os notado de primeira. Seus computadores assim como outras formas de tecnologia que ela não reconheceu estava em diversas mesas espalhadas por uma parede. Ela viu algumas mesas de trabalho com rodas para que ela pudesse movê-las.

Na parede mais distante ela podia ver janelas. Parecia que uma casa tinha sido construída juntamente do galpão. Era tão incrível quanto preocupante. Porque ela tinha recebido isso? E porque tinham movido as coisas do seu porão... ela não tinha certeza se gostava do ambiente aberto do galpão oposto do seu porão isolado. 'Não é a mesma coisa', ela pensou com tristeza enquanto pensava 'não é a mesma coisa!' porque era um progresso.

— Boa tarde Rachel.

— Eita! - ela sussurrou ao olhar para cima como se pudesse ver a voz. Mas ao invés viu um sistema de caixas de som espalhados pelo teto da sala. — O sistema está pronto para seu uso, a segurança pode ser melhorada assim que você acessar seus computadores e a segurança da porta também pode ser melhorada com um leitor biométrico. Esse sistema também é quase a prova de som e completamente equipado para uma vivência comum. Bem vinda ao nosso novo lar.

— Hm, obrigada. - ela conhecia a voz, era a que ela tinha programado para sua armadura, apenas uma voz metálica. Ela ainda não tinha certeza, lar era com seus pais. Mas talvez melhorasse para ela. Por enquanto ela apenas passaria a noite trabalhando em sua armadura e tentaria se acostumar com o novo ambiente.

Ela foi para a casa de seus pais aquela noite e entrou no porão. Estava estranhamente vazio, apenas sua cama simples no canto e as mesas de trabalho sem computadores e ferramentas, sua armadura também estava sumida. Pelo menos ela tinha ido para o galpão primeiro ou teria tido uma surpresa desagradável.

...

SÁBADO

Porque importava? Porque ela ligava?

Porque Quinn estava completamente sozinha. E ela tinha a amizade de Rachel quisesse ou não. Elas poderia passar por alguns idiotas e suas ideias na escola. Talvez porque a amizade das duas tinha se formado tão rápido e tinha sido tão surpreendente que chamou atenção; mas era somente isso, uma amizade. E Rachel se importava com essa, provavelmente porque era sua primeira amizade verdadeira. E isso era tudo no que ela conseguia pensar enquanto trabalhava em sua armadura a noite toda no galpão.

Então é por isso que ela se achou dirigindo para a casa de Santana Lopez. Ela precisava falar com Quinn mas não sabia onde ela morava agora. Já tinha mandado uma mensagem para a loira mas não tinha recebido uma resposta, então ela tentou ligar para o celular dela mas não foi atendida, então Quinn estava realmente a evitando.

Ela só sabia onde Santana morava porque ela já tinha passado por ali vezes o suficiente quando alguma das várias festas da escola que ela não tinha sido convidada estavam acontecendo... não que ela ligasse. Isso e porque ela também reconheceu o carro de Santana que sempre estava parado ali na frente. Ela tinha a suspeita de que os parentes da garota não eram tão presentes.

Ela estacionou na frente e passou alguns instantes acalmando seus nervos antes de sair do carro e caminhar até a porta. Conforme ela tocou a campainha percebeu que não tinha nenhuma história para explicar o porquê de estar ali.

Para seu alívio Santana abriu a porta, então ela evitaria a conversa estranha e apenas iria direto ao ponto ao falar com a garota. Não escapou para ela que a felicidade nos olhos da latina evaporaram assim que pararam sobre ela. — Berry, mas que diabos está fazendo aqui? - a latina perguntou.

— Eu só vim aqui para perguntar se sabe o novo endereço da Quinn. - ela perguntou diretamente, não é como se Santana fosse querer prolongar a conversa de qualquer maneira.

Mas a latina decidiu que iria fazer isso difícil. — Problemas no paraíso?

— Cala a boca Lopez, você tem um endereço ou não? - talvez se ela falasse como a latina ela conseguiria passar por isso mais rápido.

— Porque você quer tanto? E pelo jeito você realmente quer muito. - ela disse com um sorrisinho.

— Você acha que essas insinuações fracas vão me fazer ir embora? Bem, ela não vão. Você tem o endereço dela ou não? Só queria falar com ela. - respondeu Rachel.

— Ela ainda não está falando com você?

— Não Santana, ela não quer falar comigo, mas ela é minha amiga e eu preciso tentar consertar isso.

— Sério Berry, ela foi uma vadia com você pelo que? 2 anos? E você quer mostrar piedade? Por favor. - ela disse zombando. — Você só quer ela por perto para ser seu escudo e eu não vou deixar isso acontecer.

— Você liga pra ela? - Rachel disse ao arquear uma sobrancelha cética. — Então porque você não disse nada quando suas Cheerios começaram a fazer aquelas acusações? - Santana vacilou com as palavras de Rachel, ela falhou em deixar isso discreto quando seus olhos foram para longe de Rachel e ela dobrou os braços protetoramente na frente dos seios. — É verdade, você não pode. Você é a H.B.I.C agora e não pode perder isso. Já é difícil o suficiente manter o título e ficar no glee club, você não pode proteger ela também

— Isso não é sobre você? - Santana soou surpresa. Ela achou que Rachel só queria a amizade por razões egoístas, como se esconder ou proteção para Slushies... o que evidentemente não estava funcionando.

— Não diga Lopez. - por um segundo foi como se as funções tivessem sidos invertidas. — Eu sei o que é ficar sozinha, mas não como ela. Eu só queria estar ali por ela e por causa de algum comentário idiota de sermos namoradas ela está me ignorando de novo. - Rachel disse com frustração. — E eu sei que atingiu você também. - então a morena abaixou a voz para que ninguém escutasse. — Porque você está com medo de cair do mesmo jeito da pirâmide dos populares porque as palavras ditas para Quinn e para mim são verdade para alguns outros.

Apesar do volume baixo da voz Santana ainda olhou sobre seu ombro antes de surtar com a morena baixinha. — Escuta aqui Berry, não sei que merda você pensa que é mas-

— Ah, por favor, eu vi o jeito que seu resto ficou quando me viu. Está esperando uma certa loira de olhos azuis a qualquer minuto?

— Isso não é problema seu, então mantenha essa sua tromba gigante fora disso.

— Ha, outra piada sobre nariz... Que original. - ela disse seca. — Você tem o endereço da Quinn ou não, me dá que eu vou embora.

— Ta. - disse a outra antes de desaparecer na casa por um tempo, deixando Rachel na porta. Alguns segundos depois ela estava de volta com um pedaço de papel. — Não magoe ela. - ela disse rudemente.

Conforme Rachel pegou o papel das mãos da latina sua mão tocou a dela. Alguma coisa estava errada, sua pele estava quente, muito quente. — Santana você está bem? - ela só perguntou depois que o papel estava seguro em suas mãos.

— Do que você tá falando? - a latina zombou. — Sua pele tá muito quente, você talvez esteja com febre ou algo assim? - Rachel perguntou genuinamente preocupada.

— Eu to bem, você conseguiu o que queria e agora vai embora. - disse Santana, e ela realmente se sentia bem.

— Tanto faz. - Rachel murmurou antes de fazer uma saída rápida para seu carro. Santana definitivamente tinha trocado algumas vezes de personalidade hoje, ela não poderia parar para pensar se Santana estava doente ou não agora.

Próxima parada... Casa da Quinn.

...

Rachel não conseguiu acreditar na sua sorte quando achou o bloco do apartamento de Quinn. Ela tinha visto as nuvens de mais de uma milha de distância, e a maneira que se aglomeravam sobre o bloco da loira não ajudaram a dar uma boa impressão. Mas parecer ser okay, não era a pior área e parecia seguro, também parecia quase novo, então era outro pró para a lista.

Ela achou um lugar para estacionar o carro numa rua lateral dos apartamentos. Ela olhou o pedaço de papel que Santana tinha escrito para verificar novamente o número do apartamento que Quinn vivia: 4B.

Assim que ela saiu do seu Lexus ela sentiu o toque suave de gotas de chuva sobre sua cabeça. — Que incrível. - ela nem tinha acabado de fechar a porta do carro quando começou a chover mais rápido e forte. — Era tudo o que eu precisava. - ela disse antes de decidir correr, como uma lunática com medo de água e tudo porque não tinha comprado um casaco ou um guarda chuva.

Uma mulher com um cachorro estava saindo quando ela chegou na porta, ela parou para mantê-la aberta para Rachel que a agradeceu e entrou. Ela não sabia o que era mais louco; o fato da mulher estar levando o cachorro para passear na chuva ou o fato de que ela deixou uma estranha entrar no prédio.

Mas não importa, ela conseguiu chegar depois de uma jornada estupidamente complicada, bem, era complicada considerando que tudo o que ela queria era falar com uma amiga. Ela descobriu que o 4 no 4B indicava o andar e ali ela viu que o prédio não tinha elevador, então ali vai um contra para a lista. Deve ter sido uma inconveniência para Quinn, ainda mais com Beth.

Quando ela parou em frente ao suposto apartamento de Quinn ela ficou nervosa de repente, ela não tinha certeza do porque mas não era porque ela tinha acabado de perceber que Santana podia a ter enganado.

Ela chegou tão longe, ela pelo menos devia bater na porta. Ela segurou a respiração enquanto esperava, então ouviu movimento do outro lado da porta e então uma pausa antes de um som que pareceu ser o de uma corrente sendo destrancada. Enfim o clique de uma trava sendo desfeita e a porta estava finalmente aberta.

— Rachel o que você está fazendo aqui? - a voz de Quinn soou meio grogue quando ela colocou a cabeçå para fora da porta, abrindo só metade. Rachel tinha um discurso preparado mas assim que ela viu os olhos de Quinn uma pergunta escapou de sua boca. — Você estava chorando?

Mas ao mesmo tempo Quinn perguntara. — Está chovendo?

— O que? - perguntou a morena.

— Você está encharcada. - Quinn disse, olhando vagamente para os jeans e suéter encharcados de Rachel.

— Ah sim, começou a chover bem forte. - ela respondeu como se não fosse nada. — Você estava chorando? - perguntou novamente.

— Não. - respondeu a loira ao mesmo tempo em que olhou para os pés.

— Não minta para mim Quinn, seus olhos estão vermelhos. Porque você está chorando? - Rachel perguntou com um pouco mais de vontade. — Não é nada. - respondeu a outra tentando mudar de assunto, ela abriu mais a porta para que a morena pudesse entrar, ela não queria ficar batendo papo no corredor de um jeito que seus vizinhos pudessem ouvir. — O que está fazendo aqui?

— Eu queria falar com você. Você me evitou ontem. - Rachel respondeu calmamente, e quando a loira tentou falar alguma coisa a morena a interrompeu. — Eu entendo tá. O que eles disseram não foi muito legal... Eu sei que foi humilhante mas foram só palavras. - ela tentou apontar conforme seguia Quinn para dentro do apartamento.

Não parecia muito ruim do lado de dentro também, era só um cômodo com uma pequena cozinha, no lado oposto da porta da frente três portas levavam para outros cômodos, supostamente dois quartos e um banheiro.

Quinn deu uma risada em tom de zombaria e se afastou de Rachel, deixando a garota sozinha no meio da sala enquanto foi para a cozinha. — Você acha que eu estava te ignorando por causa daquilo? Por causa de um comentário estúpido. - ela disse enquanto esperava pela resposta da morena, seus olhos parados nela.

— Bem... sim, o que mais poderia ser? - Rachel perguntou dando de ombros.

— Rachel, não é isso. - ela disse surpreendentemente suave. — Talvez devêssemos sentar. - ela disse gesticulando para o sofá na frente de Rachel. A morena rapidamente tomou um assento enquanto Quinn sentou na cadeira de descanso do lado oposto. — Olha. - a loira começou. — Eu não ligo para o que eles me chamam mais. Eu realmente não. Mas eu fico triste que você está se machucando por ser minha amiga.

— Eu não entendo. - disse Rachel, balançando a cabeça para combinar com suas palavras.

— Olha, eu sei como você estava ano passado, porque eu escolhi ficar com a Beth. - ela explicou enquanto tentava não quebrar o contato visual com Rachel. — E eu nunca vou me arrepender de ficar com ela mas eu me arrependo deixar você se machucar quando só estava sendo legal comigo. Você foi corajosa por revidar contra eles mas então o Karofsky... ele te socou. - ela finalizou fracamente.

— O soco foi só uma retaliação e eles me jogaram um slushie no momento em que eu pisei de novo na escola. Nós só não tínhamos nem mesmo conversado...

— Eles não jogam slushie no Glee Club, até o Kurt não é mais abusado por eles, mas eu sou. Porque eu tinha tudo, tudo o que poderia querer e agora não tenho, e eles estão retribuindo pelo ano passado. Se você ficasse com o glee club eles talvez te deixem sozinha. - disse Quinn.

— Mas eu não quero andar com eles. Finn ta me assustando e o resto nem tentou falar comigo quando eu voltei. Kurt e Mercedes olharam para mim como se estivessem mais preocupados que eu fosse roubar o spotlight e os outros nem pareceram incomodados. - ela parou sua divagação. — Meu ponto é, eu gosto de ser sua amiga.

— Eu gosto de ser sua amiga também, mas não gosto de te ver machucada porque somos amigas.

— Eles me machucariam mesmo se não fossemos amigas Quinn. E eu não quero nenhum deles machucando você também, então eu vou ficar por perto, para te proteger. - ela deu uma piscadela e logo em seguida se arrependeu.

— Você acabou de piscar? - Quinn perguntou com uma risadinha.

— É. Foi mal por isso. - ela encolheu-se e então algo veio a sua cabeça. — Onde está a Beth?

— Puck está com ela, ele a busca todo sábado a tarde e a traz no domingo de manhã. - ela explicou simplesmente. — E normalmente eu trabalho no meu segundo emprego hoje... mas eu meio que fui demitida.

— O que? Porque? - Rachel perguntou preocupada o que na verdade escondia o fato que ela estava aliviada. Ela não gostava de Quinn com tanto nas costas e descobrir que agora ela só tinha um emprego era um alívio.

— Eu cheguei atrasada por três sábados seguidos, porque Puck chegou para buscar Beth mais tarde do que planejado.

— Isso não é justo. - ela disse antes de mudar o tom para mostrar o que sentia de verdade. — Talvez foi pra melhor.

— Sério? Eu precisava do dinheiro. - disse Quinn em um misto de escárnio e sarcasmo.

— Eu posso ajudar. - a morena disse avidamente.

— Isso é fofo. - Quinn disse com um sorriso tímido. — Mas não é sua responsabilidade... Eu preciso achar uma maneira de fazer as coisas darem certo. - ela assegurou a outra e antes que Rachel pudesse falar qualquer coisa Quinn ofereceu para ela um copo de café que a morena aceitou.

— Você sente falta dela? - a morena perguntou enquanto Quinn estava na cozinha fazendo café. — Mais cedo quando você mencionou que o Puck estava com a Beth... Você parecia com um pouco de ciúmes.

— Eu tenho ciúmes de qualquer um que passe tempo com ela sem mim. - Quinn disse com uma risada sem humor. — Ela é... - ela parou, como se pensasse no que dizer. Então se virou e olhou para Rachel. — Ela é minha luz, minha coisinha fofa.

— Com você e Puck como pais eu imagino que ela seja linda. - Rachel disse como um elogio.

— Eu esqueci. - Quinn não tinha percebido antes que Rachel fora a única que não estava no nascimento. — Você nunca a conheceu.

— Não. Mas se vamos ser amigas talvez eu possa ter a chance de conhecer essa coisinha fofa da sua vida.

— Talvez possamos sair depois da escola algum dia. - disse Quinn.

— Eu gostaria disso. - Rachel respondeu.


	5. Fairchild

Quinn não conseguia acreditar, não, na verdade ela conseguia. Ela saiu tarde do trabalho e buscou Beth tarde o que significa que ela pegou trânsito no caminho para caso. Então foi por isso que ela tinha acabado de entrar em casa quando o interfone tocou, avisando que Rachel estava lá embaixo.

— _Oh.._ \- ela disse antes de poder xingar baixo com o bebê nos braços. Ela olhou ao redor do apartamento que ainda estava uma bagunça, ela tinha planejado em ter pelo menos meia hora para dar uma arrumada rápida, mas nenhum de seus planos estava dando certo ultimamente. Ela foi até a porta e apertou o botão do interfone. _— Olá?_

— _É a Rachel._ \- ela ouviu suavemente pelo sistema. Ela só apertou o botão para deixar Rachel entrar e depois voltou para o fundo do apartamento. Ela colocou Beth na cadeira de bebê e começou a empilhar papéis soltos e envelopes na mesa do café, então pegou um copo frio de café que tinha deixado de manhã e levou para a cozinha. Ela jogou o resto do café na pia e deixou o copo ali junto com as coisas do seu café da manhã e o de Beth. Ela só não teve tempo para limpar as coisas dessa manhã... ou de manhãs anteriores.

Elas tinham planejado para Rachel 'passar' na casa dela e ficar ela e Beth na sexta depois do Sábado em que elas conversaram e ficaram amigas de novo. Ela teve que parar a sua rápida arrumação quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

— _Ei._ \- Quinn disse quando abriu a porta para sua amiga.

— _Ei._ \- Rachel disse com um sorriso. _— Eu, ah, comprei um presente de boas vindas a casa... me desculpe que é atrasado._ \- ela presenteou uma pequena planta caseira em um vaso de barro. _— Eu acho que te dar algo que você precisa tomar conta foi uma má ideia, é provavelmente a última coisa que você precisa._ \- ela adicionou como um pensamento.

— _Não, foi bem pensado._ \- Quinn alegremente pegou a planta. Ela não tinha muitos visitantes e ninguém tinha comprada nada. _— Obrigada. Entre_. - ela deu um passo para o lado para deixar a morena passar por ela. Quando ela fechou a porta ouviu Rachel falar novamente.

— _Ei, você deve ser a Beth._ \- então ela ouviu sua filha fazer algum tipo de barulho de bebê em aprovação.

Ela sorriu, ela definitivamente gostava dessa Rachel, ela muito mais relaxada do que a antiga. Ela gostava da antiga também mas tinha algo sobre a nova. Era uma vergonha que ela teve que passar por uma situação de risco para mudar.

— _Me desculpe pela bagunça._ \- Quinn disse ao atravessar a sala e colocar a planta no batente da janela. _— Eu saí tarde do trabalho, então peguei trânsito e não tive uma chance de fazer nada._ \- ela olhou ao redor e estremeceu com a bagunça.

— _Quinn não se preocupe com isso. Você realmente parece cansada, então só relaxe._ \- Rachel disse para ela enquanto estava com Beth, a pequena bebê na cadeira alta estava segurando o indicador de Rachel, animada pela atenção que estava recebendo da nova pessoa.

Ver Beth feliz sempre trouxe um sorriso para os lábios de Quinn. _— Gostaria de poder mas eu ainda preciso..._

— _Quinn se eu puder fazer uma sugestão._ \- ela perguntou antes de falar o que estava pensando e possivelmente passar dos limites sem avisar.

— _Pode falar._ \- a loira suspirou, o que ela tinha a perder.

— _Vai relaxar, toma um banho relaxante ou alguma coisa assim. Eu cuido da Beth e dou uma arrumada, depois eu peço uma pizza ou outra coisa._ \- ela sugeriu, seu dedo ainda sendo apertado e sua mão sendo chacoalhada pela pequena Beth.

— _Eu não posso deixar você fazer isso._ \- Quinn suspirou, isso não era justo e Rachel era a convidada.

— _Você não confia em mim? Eu posso cuidar da Beth um pouquinho. Parece que nós nos damos muito bem._ \- ela olhou de volta para a loirinha. _— Não é verdade fofinha?_ \- Beth só fez mais sons incoerentes de bebê. _— Eu só estou tentando ajudar. -_ ela lembrou sua amiga.

— _Tem certeza? Porquê seria ótimo ter um minuto para me refrescar._

— _Claro, vai lá._ \- a morena encorajou. _— Eu cuido disso._

...

Quando uma Quinn mais relaxada saiu do banheiro, já trocada, ela ficou surpresa por não ouvir nenhum choro. Não que ela não estivesse fé em Rachel, mas a garota já tinha cuidado de um bebê antes? Ela só estava surpresa que Beth não estava chorando, ou que Rachel não estava.

Ao invés, ela encontrou seu apartamento mais organizado do que quando tinha saído e Beth e Rachel no canto da mesinho contra a parede. Beth ainda estava na cadeira alta de bebê e Rachel estava na cadeira alimentando a pequena com comida da jarra. Quinn observou com carinho enquanto via Beth comer sem forçar a comida de volta pela boca até cair no queixo e no babador.

— _Foi mal._ \- Rachel parecia preocupada quando avistou Quinn a olhando. _— Eu passei do limite não passei?_ \- ela assumiu.

— _Não._ \- Quinn disse com uma risada ao sorrir da cena.

— _É só que você anotou os horários da Beth._ \- ela acenou para as notas da geladeira. _— Mas eu não sabia disso._ \- ela ergueu a pequena jarra de comida para Quinn ver. _— Eu peguei o que estava na frente, assumindo que seria o que você daria de comer para ela agora_.

— _É, isso mesmo._ \- ambas sorriram enquanto Beth balançava seus braços na direção da colher que Rachel segurava.

...

Enquanto isso, do outro lado da cidade em um quarto decorado com flores e unicórnios a mente de Brittany vagueava apesar da Cheerio latina que estava acariciando seu pescoço.

— _San? O que nós somos?_ \- as poucas palavras ditas num tom questionador fizeram a garota em questão se desanimar contra Brittany antes dela se afastar. _— San?_ \- ela ouviu Brittany perguntar de novo, soando mais tímida do que antes enquanto ela sentava na ponta da cama da loira, com suas costas viradas para ela enquanto ela amarrava seu rabo de cavalo alto. _— O que nós somos?_ \- ela perguntou de novo quando Santana não respondeu. Ela foi para frente colocando sua mão no ombro da latina.

— _O que é Britt?_ \- Santana imediatamente se arrependeu de gritar e virar tão bruscamente como fez quando viu Brittany recuar. _— Sexo não é namoro._ \- ela murmurou antes de se virar de novo.

Ela sentiu a cama se inclinar atrás dela quando Brittany se aproximou.

— _Porquê não pode?_ \- foi murmurado por cima do seu ombro. _— Porquê não podemos fazer disso um namoro?_

— _Você não entenderia._ \- ela abaixou a cabeça e se afastou um pouco.

— _Eu não sou estúpida._

Santana podia ouvir o claro beicinho na voz de Brittany. _— Eu sei._ \- ela murmurou de volta.

— _É porque você está assustada? Assustada do que as pessoas vão dizer e fazer se você segurar a mão de outra garota e significar mais do que ser amigas ou ficar para chamar a atenção do caras?_

— _Britt... -_ Santana tentou interrompê-la mas falhou.

— _Porquê eu não quero mais nenhum cara, não mais. Eu só quero você._ \- a loira disse para ela, ainda sobre o ombro enquanto tentou se mover para mais perto. _— Eu entendo que você esteja assustada. Quinn e Rachel não estão dando beijos doces mas porquê aquela líder de torcida disse que elas estavam, Rachel ficou magoada. Você não quer que aquilo aconteça com você._

— _Não, mas eu não quero..._

— _Que eu também me magoe._ \- Brittany finalizou por ela.

— _Sim._ \- Santana concordou, dando um pequeno sorriso. Finalmente ela virou seu corpo para olhar completamente para a outra garota. _— Como você faz isso?_ \- ela suspirou.

Brittany só olhou para ela sem entender. _— Faço o que? Nós não fomos tão longe..._

— _Não, não. Como você entra na minha cabeça assim?_ \- ela perguntou, olhando para a garota com carinho. _— Ultimamente você está mais em sintonia com as coisas da minha cabeça do que eu._

— _Eu não sei_. - a loira deu de ombros inocentemente. _— Talvez estamos pensando a mesma coisa._

Santana duvidava, ela imaginava que tudo era arco-íris e unicórnios na cabeça de Brittany com uma estranha clareza onde ela podia olhar no mundo ao redor dela e acreditar que tudo era possível sem consequência. Brittany não parava para pensar em como elas seriam tratadas se andassem pelos corredores da escola de mãos dadas. Ela só estranhamente sabia que Santana estava pensando nisso, constantemente. _— Talvez._ \- ela parou de pensar nisso com aquela palavra. _— Tenho que ir._ \- ela se levantou abruptamente e colocou os sapatos.

— _Nós nem fizemos carinho, você prometeu que a gente ia dessa vez._ \- a garota de olhos azuis fez beicinho de novo enquanto engatinhava para a ponta da cama em que Santana estava. Ela sentou de joelhos na ponta e pegou as duas mãos de Santana com as suas. _— Você prometeu._ \- ela disse de novo.

— _Eu sei Britt, é só que eu... eu.._

— _O que?_ \- porque Brittany sempre parecia tão inocente e porque estava ficando mais difícil para Santana fazer comentários maldosos o tempo todo pra ela.

Ela olhou para suas mãos conectadas com as de Brittany, era um contato tão simples mas significava tanta coisa e mudaria tanto fora desse quarto. _— Eu preciso de um tempo para pensar em algumas coisas._

— _Ah, okay... e então podemos fazer carinho?_ \- ela perguntou com esperança.

Santana não conseguiu evitar o sorriso pela simplicidade do pedido com esperança naqueles olhos azuis. _— Talvez._ \- ela disse honestamente. _— Mas eu preciso pensar primeiro. Te vejo mais tarde._ \- ela hesitou por um momento antes de dar um beijo delicado na bochecha de Brittany. Não foi um beijo de luxúria que levaria para algum lugar e não foi um beijo de amigas, foi um pouco mais que isso. Santana esperou que Brittany entendesse isso.

Assim que ela soltou suas mãos das da garota ela virou e foi até a porta do quarto. Ela não olhou para trás quando pegou sua mochila do chão e fez uma saída rápida, com medo de qualquer expressão que pudesse estar na face de Brittany.

...

— _Rachel! Eu sinto tanto._ \- Quinn pediu desculpa, com os olhos arregalados enquanto tirava Beth rapidamente dos braços de Rachel.

— _Tá tudo bem Quinn._ \- Rachel disse com uma risadinha, tentando acalmar a preocupação de Quinn. _— Sério, não se preocupe._

— _É, mas ela gorfou em você, eu devia ter te avisado._ \- a mãe loira estremeceu conforme fazia seu caminho para o quarto de Beth. — _Ela também precisa de uma soneca. Só vou colocá-la na cama._

Rachel só acenou, deixando-a ir e esperou até que ela voltasse. _— Droga, eu estava indo bem._ \- e então ela deu outra risada baixa quando Quinn voltou para a sala. _— Eu achei que ela gostasse de mim._

— _Ela gosta de você._ \- Quinn assegurou sua amiga, mas então ela pensou sobre. _— Pelo menos eu espero isso... ou então ela deve realmente me odiar._ \- ela deu uma risadinha.

— _Ninguém poderia te odiar._

Quinn deu uma risada de zombaria e então arqueou uma sobrancelha ao mesmo tempo em que perguntou: _— Sério?_

Rachel talvez tenha dado um sorriso maroto, talvez, enquanto disse: _— Bem, ninguém poderia odiar a nova você._

— _Hmm, bem, talvez._ \- ela murmurou. _— Enfim, me deixe te arranjar outra camisa, você pode se limpar no banheiro._ \- ela apontou para a porta mais próxima da entrada enquanto voltava para seu próprio quarto para buscar a camisa.

Rachel foi para o banheiro, ela não estava realmente incomodada com Beth por ter sido gorfada, ela era só um bebê e Rachel tinha se preparado para qualquer coisa do gênero com a garotinha por perto. Ela fechou a porta do banheiro e ficou na frente da pia para poder se ver no espelho e verificar exatamente quão ruim era o dano.

Não era tão ruim, ela só tinha jogado um pouco do seu jantar na frente de Rachel, perto de seu ombro. Rachel fez uma pequena careta quando puxou seus braços para fora das mangas e subiu um pouco seu suéter preto para que quando ela tirasse o suéter o gorfo de Beth caísse dentro e não melasse seu cabelo. Uma vez que ela estava livre da peça de roupa ela o manteve amassado e pressionou contra a torneira.

Ela desejava bastante que tivesse vestido alguma coisa debaixo do suéter além de seu sutiã essa noite. Seu equipamento era dificilmente invisível mesmo com a tampa que ela tinha feito o design para bloquear o facho de luz.

Ela se olhou no espelho. Se sentia de bem com a vida novamente mas ela ainda parecia um pouco acidentada no espelho. As cicatrizes espalhadas por sua face eram o que ela considerava como culpado por essa imagem mais grosseira; mesmo se elas fossem tênues ainda estavam lá.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a porta do banheiro abriu. _— Rach, eu te arranj... -_ as palavras morreram na garganta e Rachel se virou assustada para ela. Os olhos de Quinn se abaixaram, como poderia culpá-la, tinha uma coisa circular de metal e plástico no alto de seu peito. Então ela percebeu do que isso estava bem do lado. _— Desculpa. -_ ela levou seu olhar para suas mãos e para a camisa azul de botões que ela estava segurando. _— Eu não achei que você, hm, toma_. - ela colocou a camisa em cima do cesto de roupa suja no canto da porta antes de sair.

Assim que a porta se fechou de novo Rachel agitou-se. _— Merda._ \- ela teria que dar uma explicação. Ela também não tinha certeza do porquê tinha tirado o suéter antes de Quinn lhe dar a camisa. Ela só estava tão focada em tirar a comida. Ela pegou a camisa e rapidamente se vestiu, era como uma camisa de flanela mas com uma estampa azul xadrez leve. Ela abotoou rapidamente e saiu do banheiro para achar e conversar com Quinn.

Ela achou a loira sentada na ponta do sofá, encarando a sala inexpressivamente.

— _Quinn, lá dentro..._ \- ela começou.

— _O que era aquela coisa?_ \- Quinn perguntou diretamente, ainda sem fazer contato visual com Rachel.

A morena não tinha certeza de como explicaria, ela não queria assustar Quinn, era uma coisa médica... tecnicamente. Ela fez seu caminho lentamente até a loira e então sentou no sofá do lado dela. _— Quando saí do acidente; é meio complexo mas meu coração parou. Isso é como um marca-passo, o mantém batendo._

— _Porque está..._ \- ela mordeu seu lábio inferior com preocupação mas ainda não olhou para Rachel. _— Porquê está... fora desse jeito?_

— _Bem, não é uma peça de tecnologia simples... talvez precise de manutenção, dos médicos._ \- se ela dissesse que tinha feito isso no peito dela só levaria para mais perguntas e talvez Quinn surtando mais, então ela deixou de fora que tinha feito um upgrade do original.

— _Okay._ \- disse Quinn lentamente. Sua cabeça ainda estava tentando processar o que ela tinha visto.

— _Olha, eu sei que é estranho, eu só vou embora, de dar um pouco de espaço. Me desculpa._ \- ela se ergueu abruptamente e enquanto ia até a porta sua perna encontrou o monte de papéis na mesa de café e eles caíram no chão. _— Merda, me desculpa_. - ela se ajoelhou e começou a pegar as coisas que tinha derrubado.

— _Não Rach, tudo bem._ \- Quinn também se ajoelhou para ajudar a arrumar as coisas. _— É só... -_ ela fraquejou enquanto colocava um pequeno monte de volta na mesa, então ela olhou com cuidado para Quinn. _— Não é normal e eu não queria te assustar, então eu não contei para ninguém sobre isso..._

— _Tá tudo bem._ \- Quinn a reassegurou, encontrando seu olhar enquanto colocava as últimas coisas no monte. _— E não vá. Eu fiquei um pouco chocada._ \- ela deu uma breve risada. _— Mas é uma parte de você certo? E não mudou nada._

— _Não. -_ Rachel disse rapidamente enquanto balançava a cabeça. _— Nem um pouco._ \- 'tecnicamente não' ela falou mentalmente. Seus olhos foram timidamente para longe, passando por um jornal que Quinn tinha acabado de colocar na mesa. _— É só que..._ \- ela se interrompeu quando olhou de volta o jornal. _— O que é isso?_ \- ela pegou o papel e se endireitou apropriadamente.

Quinn também se ergueu para ver o que tinha chamado a atenção de Rachel. _— Ah isso, é o jornal sobre o seu acidente. Eu acho que você não viu. Como disse que seus pais não gostam de você vendo as notícias._

— _Certo. -_ Rachel murmurou enquanto linha a tipografia na primeira página. Seu cenho estava enrugado enquanto ela se concentrava.

— _Eles disseram que você foi atingida por dois carros._ \- Quinn disse, lembrando o que estava escrito porque ela tinha lido vezes demais. Cada vez que ela lia era como se estivesse esperando que mais informações fossem aparecer milagrosamente na página, mas é claro que não apareceu.

— _Foram três._ \- Rachel murmurou despreocupadamente.

— _O que?_ \- Quinn perguntou de repente. Não tinha tido nenhum progresso na "investigação, Rachel sabia demais? Todos assumiram que ela não sabia.

— _Três carros me acertaram._ \- ela relembrou. _— Tinham quatro carros mas três me acertaram._ \- ela fechou os olhos enquanto relembrava da noite que queria esquecer, mas ela não conseguiria de qualquer maneira, não até ter se vingado. _— Eles fugiram depois da batida, nenhum ferido. Eles limparam a área de evidências e depois me deixaram..._

— _Rachel, me desculpa, eu... eu não sei o que dizer._ \- Quinn gaguejou, um arrepio passou por ela ao pensar que tinha sido uma batida planejada e não acidental. Mas porque alguém iria querer ferir Rachel.

— _Está tudo bem._ \- ela deu de ombros enquanto continuou a ler o pequeno artigo.

— _A polícia sabe?_

— _Eu não sei._ \- ela abaixou o jornal de novo. A imagem de seu carro destruído na primeira página estava revirando seu estômago. — Mesmo assim, não quero falar disso.

— _Mas Rachel..._ \- a loira tentou; era uma coisa importante e não poderia ser ignorada.

— _Por favor Quinn._ \- Rachel pediu gentilmente. _— Eu só quero ter uma noite relaxante com minha amiga. Não quero pensar naquilo._

— _O...Okay, mas só se você tem certeza. -_ Quinn checou.

— _Eu tenho._ \- ela não queria que Quinn soubesse mais e ela também não queria pensar sobre. Ela planeja em destruir algumas pessoas. Era errado mas ela sabia que era o que ela tinha planejado. Não tinha nenhuma outra maneira de acabar.

Um som vindo da porta foi a oportunidade perfeita para continuar com a noite. _— Isso deve ser a pizza, vou buscar._ \- ela agarrou sua bolsa e saiu do apartamento para ir pagar na entrada.

Ela aproveitou o resto da noite com Quinn, e ajudando Quinn a cuidar de Beth depois que ela acordou e começou a chorar. Mas no fundo de seu estômago tinha uma raiva crescendo ao se lembrar do acontecido. Ela tinha estado tão preocupada com sua amizade que não tinha passado tanto tempo focada na armadura e na promessa que tinha feito para si.

...

— _Okay Fairchild, começando teste um com os impulsores nas botas e luvas._ \- Rachel estava no meio do espaço aberto do galpão com a armadura completa. Depois da casa de Quinn ela tinha ido direto para lá, era tarde, ou então muito cedo e ela não via o porquê de correr para casa, seus pais já deviam estar dormindo.

— _Sim senhorita._ \- a voz computadorizada soou em seu capacete e fora da armadura através da base.

— _Começando com impulsores a 5% e aumentando lentamente._ \- ela comandou o computador e tencionou seus braços para se preparar para o movimento. _— Em 3, 2, 1._

E no seu comando o computador ativou os impulsores. Conforme a potência aumentava ela podia sentir um espaço entre ela e o chão. Não era fácil, assim que ela estava a meio metro do chão sentiu-se indo para a esquerda. _— Anote a sensibilidade._ \- bem, isso era óbvio.

Ela mudou o ângulo do seu pé e para voltar gentilmente para sua posição inicial. Então ela percebeu que continuava a subir em altura. _— Cesse o aumento de potência._

Ela tentou se acostumar com o movimento, depois de alguns minutos ela imaginou que impulsores eram como botas flutuantes. Ela conseguiu "patinar" para frente e para trás no cômodo, se acostumando ao espaço limitado. Depois de vinte minutos ela conseguiu fazer um oito como um patinador no gelo, só que ela estava a um metro do chão.

— _Ok Fairchild, agora vamos reduzir o poder lentamente até 0%. -_ e assim seus pés estavam de volta no chão.

Ela também fez alguns alvos na parede mais longe, oposto aos seus computadores e onde guardava a armadura. Ela ainda precisava trabalhar nas máquinas que a ajudariam a entrar e sair da armadura.

— _Fairchild?_

— _Sim senhorita._ \- o computador respondeu.

— _Preparar para teste do repulsor da mão._ \- ela comandou, no caso da rajada ativasse algum alarme interno. Ela só tinha uma ideia vaga de como isso funcionaria.

— _É claro senhorita._

— _Desvie a potência para os repulsores da mão em 75%. -_ ela comandou e anotou para revisar depois. Ela ergueu a mão, estava a aproximadamente quinze metros do primeiro alvo que tinha colocado. Era só um pedaço de sucata colocado para cima com um círculo grosseiramente pintado de vermelho. _— Vamos com tudo._ \- um de seus cálculos tinha mostrado que a potência talvez destruísse a armadura, mas era uma porcentagem pequena.

Ela sentiu e ouviu, até de dentro da armadura, o repulsor da mão na sua mão direita carregar antes até que ela estava pronta para tentar. Ela teve certeza de deixar sua mão o mais alinhado possível com o alvo antes de finalmente soltar a rajada de força com sua mão e um chiado elétrico.

Seu braço e até mesmo a armadura não estavam preparados e ela foi jogada para trás, através do ar. Ela caiu pesadamente e com barulho nas costas, e então se sentou. Ela olhou olhou através do chão do galpão para o que seria o alvo e estava agora em estilhaços espalhados pelo piso. _— Ual._

Ela não podia esperar para tentar de novo.


	6. Growing Up

**MEIO DE DEZEMBRO**

Um avistamento em Lima na noite passada tinha deixado muitas pessoas inquietas, pessoas essas que a maioria preferia não mexer. Com sorte não eram muitos que tinham noção de sua existência.

Leroy recebeu uma ligação cedo naquela manhã, antes mesmo do sol nascer. Ele atendeu silenciosamente o telefone em sua mesa de cabeceira. — Olá.

— L. Esse é o R, nós temos um problema. - a voz do outro lado da linha disse de maneira severa.

— Espera. - Leroy murmurou conforme saía da cama. Ele olhou para seu marido que continuava a roncar alto, o tocar do telefone não tinha conseguido acordar ele. Ele saiu de mansinho para o andar de baixo, em direção ao escritório. Quando passou pela porta do porão escutou com atenção mas não ouviu nenhum barulho de movimento vindo de dentro. Uma vez que ele estava dentro do escritório, fechou a porta atrás dele e sentou na mesa. — Okay, qual é o problema? - ele perguntou ainda mantendo a voz baixa.

— Três horas atrás tivemos um avistamento sobre Lima.

— Avistamento? - isso poderia significar qualquer coisa mas para que "R" ligasse para Leroy deveria ser alguma coisa muito importante. — O que você quer dizer com avistamento?

— Bom ouvir você fazendo perguntas. Achamos que tínhamos perdido você L.

— Você sabe o porque eu me distanciei. - ele chiou de volta.

— E essa é a razão do porque estou falando com você agora. - a voz lhe informou. — Nós acreditamos que avistamos ele.

— Você vai ter que ser um pouco menos secreto. - ele bufou. Leroy sabia que desde a última ligação em Agosto passado, depois do acidente de Rachel, que ele ouviria alguma coisa deles de novo.

— Não fale comigo desse jeito, eu sou superior e sempre fui. - a voz disse com raiva, tentando lembrá-lo.

— E eu me demiti. Não lembra? - Leroy disse de volta, também tentando lembrar a outra pessoa.

— Você não pode se demitir disso. - a retaliação em forma de memória e fazendo Leroy ficar quieto antes de falar uma frase.

Leroy suspirou, ele sabia que seu "superior" estava certo. Não tinha como sair disso, não de verdade. — Quem foi avistado? - ele perguntou para incentivar a conversa original.

— Essa é uma linha segura? - a voz perguntou grosseiramente.

— Você sabe que sim. - Leroy respondeu no mesmo tom. Era uma pergunta estúpida de verdade, quando você é bom em alguma coisa você usa essa coisa e Leroy era bom em segurança.

— Okay. O homem de ferro foi visto na área. - ele disse sem rodeios.

— Vo..Você tem certeza? - o homem se escondendo no escritório podia ter se estapeado por soar tão fraco.

— Nosso radar mostrou pouca coisa mas pela informação que conseguiu coletar o material visto voando é similar a armadura dele. Ele está procurando por ela?

— Ele não poderia, ele acha que ela está morta. - Leroy não quis que sua voz tremesse mas agora ele tinha mais uma preocupação para adicionar junto a que sempre estava bem proeminente em sua cabeça.

— E ela? Tem mostrado algum sinal? - esse era a outra preocupação em sua cabeça. Ele tinha tentado contar para eles antes mas eles não aceitariam sua resposta.

Isso não significava que ele não tentaria mais uma vez. — Eu te disse que ela não tinha antes mas mesmo assim vocês avançaram e organizaram o ataque. - ele rosnou defensivamente.

— Nós não podemos ter certeza, podemos Leroy? - dizer o nome dele o lembraria de seu lugar. — Podemos confiar em sua palavra? Podemos confiar que você não se... apegou?

— Você sabe que pode. - ele disse forçadamente e um pouco mais alto do que o planejado. Ele olhou para a porta do escritório para ter certeza que ninguém estava lá, ainda estava fechada. — Ela não é uma ameaça. Eu te manterei atualizado mas até que tenha alguma coisa para confirmar te asseguro que ela não é uma ameaça.

— Se teve algum vazamento. - R começou a avisar Leroy. — Se o Stark souber...

— Ele não sabe, ele não pode saber. - Leroy cortou a outra pessoa.

— Muito bem. - R finalizou. — Nós manteremos contato. - e com isso a linha ficou muda.

Leroy soltou uma respiração irregular conforme deixou o telefone sobre a mesa na frente dele e passou a mão por seu cabelo. Ele tinha invadido o porão alguns dias atrás, não tinha nada ali. O cômodo estava vazio novamente. Não fazia sentido nenhum e não explicava o porque dela continuar fugindo.

...

Lima Post

Sexta Feira 17 de Dezembro de 2010

HOMEM DE FERRO AVISTADO SOBRE A CIDADE

O Homem de Ferro foi avistado sobre o estado de Ohio?

Diversas testemunhas afirmam terem avistado o herói voando sobre a cidade duas noites atrás. Mas devemos nos perguntar, o que ele poderia estar fazendo em Lima, Ohio?

Existe algum perigo que nós não sabemos sobre e isso se relaciona com os desaparecimentos misteriosos na área? Embora seja improvável que o desaparecimento de adolescentes tenha alguma relação com a provável presença do Homem de Ferro na Área...

Veja a história na Página 3...

...

Rachel Berry caminhou pelo corredor da escola com uma nova confiança aquela manhã. Uma energia extra em seus passos graças aos impulsores em suas botas que ela tinha usado na noite passada. Lima nunca tinha parecido tão insignificante e minúscula abaixo dela, como uma formiga pronta para ser esmagada debaixo de sua bota prateada. Aqueles que tinham atacado ela estavam lá, ela sabia que mesmo se ela voasse aproveitando a liberdade e independência de dentro de sua armadura os encontraria.

Ela nem tinha deixado isso desanimá-lá quando descobriu que tinha sido avistada, porque ela ouviu as pessoas falando sobre ela nos corredores.

Ela balançou sua cabeça e sorriu para si toda vez que ouviu 'Homem de Ferro'. Ela só achou que era um erro comum deles assumirem tão automaticamente que era um homem.

Mas ela deixaria passar. Por dentro ela estava comemorando, a armadura tinha funcionado, Fairchild era compatível com ela e Rachel também.

Depois de receber a base de NF ela tinha feito algumas mudanças. O computador com a voz, ela tinha aprimorado e dado a ela um nome, então ela mudou a segurança, não tinha como entrar ou sair de lá sem ela ou Fairchild.

Aquela manhã Rachel tinha se perguntado o porque ela se incomodava em continuar na escola, agora que a armadura estava finalizada era óbvio que o mundo agora era pequeno para ela. Ela olhou para cima conforme caminhava pelo corredor e seus olhos encontraram a razão: sua nova melhor amiga. Quinn parada em seu armário enquanto verificava seus livros para a manhã.

Era simples, Quinn fazia ela ficar, não que ela tinha pedido para ela fazer isso, porque faria? Ela não sabia que Rachel tinha pensado em ir embora, usando a armadura de diversas maneiras para sobreviver. Ou encontrar um trabalho simples nos arredores de alguma cidade e virar uma heroína... depois dela ter destruído seus atacantes é claro, mas ela não precisava ficar na escola para isso.

Mas sim, Quinn era a razão. Ela estava preocupada com a jovem mãe solteira, ela queria estar ali para apoiá-lá de qualquer maneira que pudesse. Ela não ligava para o passado ou para Quinn atormentando ela, estava na parte juvenil de seu passado. As coisas tinham mudado desde então, fazendo com que elas tivessem crescido e parado com aquele comportamento.

...

Até agora o dia tinha sido quieto, tanto Quinn e Rachel tinham evitado serem atacadas por slushies pelos últimos dias. Não tinha sido até o almoço que alguma coisa estranha aconteceu, embora não fosse tão estranho como algumas outras coisas que estavam acontecendo na vida de Rachel ultimamente.

As duas garotas estavam na sua mesa usual, uma certa distância entre as duas e os outros alunos enquanto elas sentavam uma do lado da outra. Quando a conversa diminuiu Rachel tentou perguntar alguma coisa para Quinn: — Hmm, Quinn eu estava imaginando...

Ela foi cortada por outra voz reconhecível do outro lado da mesa. — Tudo bem se eu me sentar aqui? - ambas olharam para o garoto de Moicano que estava ali de pé com sua bandeja.

— Claro. - Quinn deu de ombros e então voltou a olhar para Rachel enquanto Puck sentava e começava a falar novamente.

— Quinn? Eu queria pedir desculpas. - ele manteve sua cabeça baixa, quase submissivo conforme se inclinava levemente para frente e falava para ela.

A loira para ele em surpresa, porque ele estava se desculpando e porque ela não tinha certeza do porque. — O que?

— Eu ouvi que você foi demitida, porque eu me atrasei para buscar Beth. - ele manteve sua voz baixa para que ninguém pudesse ouvir, por Quinn. Ele não queria envergonhá-la acidentalmente. Rachel observava silenciosamente o par. Ela teria que criar coragem para fazer sua pergunta mais tarde.

— Isso aconteceu mais de duas semanas atrás. - ela disse sem considerar, muito cansada para se preocupar e não querendo conversar sobre isso. — Não importa.

— Não, importa sim. - Quinn não tinha certeza se gostava dessa versão sincera de Puck. Rachel não tinha certeza se gostava da maneira que ele estava olhando para Quinn. — É por isso que eu parei com o meu serviço de limpar piscinas.

— Você o que?

— Eu peguei de volta meu emprego no 'Sheets N'Things'. - e as surpresas só continuavam a aparecer.

— Mas você odiava lá. - Quinn lembrou ele, mesmo que não fosse necessário. — E você nos disse que não voltaria para lá de jeito nenhum depois da maneira que você saiu.

— Bem, não diga para ninguém mas eu estava blefando. - ele sorriu maliciosamente antes de ficar sério mais uma vez. — Enfim, eu vou pegar hora extras no fim de semana lá e o pagamento é melhor. - ele deu de ombros. — Desse jeito eu posso te ajudar... quero dizer Beth um pouco melhor. - eles já tinham tido aquela discussão, Quinn não queria nada de Puck mas Beth sim.

— Sério, você fez isso pela Beth? - Quinn perguntou, quase sem acreditar.

— Agora eu trabalho sexta feira a noite, sábado de manhã e domingos a tarde para eu poder buscar a Beth, se isso for tudo bem? - ele checou. Quinn acenou feliz, já era o contrato verbal deles e ela não planejava em mudar isso. — Obrigado... Eu sei que tenho sido um babaca ultimamente mas eu já te disse que não vou ser um pai ausente. - ele assegurou ela.

Quinn sorriu suavemente com a consideração dele. — Eu sei. - ela alcançou e colocou sua mão sobre a dele. — Eu tenho certeza que irá apreciar.

Rachel observou Quinn retirar sua mão. Ela se sentia protetora sobre sua amiga, afinal ela tinha passado por muita coisa. As vezes ela quase esquecia pelo o que ela mesma tinha passado.

Puck começou espetar sua comida com o garfo e então olhou para a morena. — Então Rachel... não tenho te visto no templo já faz um tempo.

— Não. - ela concordou rapidamente. — Só não tenho me sentido no clima. - ela deu de ombros. Agora era a vez de Quinn se sentir excluída.

— Seus pais ainda vão. - ele disse para ela.

— É? - saiu mais como uma pergunta, porque ela não tinha ciência de nada que acontecia com seus pais ultimamente, ela estava sempre longe com Quinn e as vezes Beth, ou as vezes com Fairchild e a armadura.

...

Leroy estava sentado na mesa de seu escritório quando o telefone tocou. Isso não era incomum então ele respondeu como responderia toda vez que seu telefone fixo tocava. Ele atendeu o telefone e falou o nome de sua empresa e seu cargo antes de terminar com seu nome.

— L. - ele quase pulou em sua cadeira ao ouvir a voz, ele não achou que escutaria deles tão cedo. — Você soa tão profissional. - a pessoa do outro lado da linha falou em tom zombeteiro. — Não achamos que você se encaixaria em outro lugar tão facilmente.

— Eu deveria te avisar R. - ele se sentou mais aprumado em sua cadeira para bisbilhotar sobre as paredes de seu cubículo para ter a certeza de que ninguém estava ouvindo. — Que essas ligações são gravadas.

— A tecnologia primitiva deles deixou fácil para a gente bloquear essa chamada. Mas você sabe de tudo sobre isso L, você sempre esteve chegado com essa tecnologia.

— Pula a lição de história pessoal. Porque você está ligando? - ele manteve sua voz baixa e se afundou mais na cadeira, agora confiando nas paredes do cubículo como se fossem um escudo.

— Nós precisamos que você vá para Nova York. Vá para a cidade e verifique Stark. Tenha certeza que ele esteja lá.

— Eu não trabalho para você.

— Você não pode sair Leroy, lembra?

Ele suspirou, já derrotado. — Como eu vou saber que ele está lá.

— Stark é um showman, ele gosta de aparecer. Ele voa por aquela cidade o tempo todo para a Stark Tower. Você irá monitorar os movimentos dele enquanto estiver lá pelas próximas duas semanas.

— Duas semanas? - ele exclamou num sussurro raivoso. — Eu não posso levantar e sair por duas semanas.

— Leva seu marido, chame de férias ou de viagem de negócios. Eu não ligo, só vá, nós precisamos saber do que ele sabe. Você vai embora amanhã.

— Mas amanhã é... eu não posso, não amanhã. Não quando também não poderei estar aqui para o Natal.

— Leroy, você nos deixou na escuridão por tempo demais, nós não sabemos se podemos confiar no que você já nos disse. Talvez seja melhor você nos ajudar aqui, talvez isso deixe sua palavra mais crível.

— ... okay, eu irei.

— Boa escolha. Você achará duas passagens de avião e os detalhes do hotel na sua caixa do correio quando chegar em casa. - a linha foi desligada antes que Leroy pudesse responder. Ele suspirou e colocou a cabeça em sua mesa, sempre soube que o passado voltaria para lhe perseguir.

...

 **DIA SEGUINTE**

Rachel estaria mentindo se ela dissesse que não estava um pouco brava. Os pais dela a tinham levado para jantar na noite anterior e dado notícias de que viajariam para Nova York por duas semanas. Que tipo de pais fazem isso?

Então a culpa surpreendentemente a atingiu, talvez o tipo de pais que ela tem estado se distanciando fariam isso. Ela tinha gostado do jantar e da celebração da viagem. Eles deram um cartão de $200 para ela, que agradeceu e não conseguia esperar para que eles saíssem do restaurante.

Ela escapou depois que eles chegaram em casa e foi para a base, ela trabalhou na armadura a noite toda. Ela colocou outra cama improvisada ao lado de sua mesa no armazém para quando quisesse tirar uma soneca mas ela conseguiu dormir um pouco, uma hora ou duas antes de continuar a trabalhar em sua armadura. Ela estava sempre modificando e testando algo.

Ela somente decidiu que era o suficiente quando percebeu que estava com fome. Ela olhou o relógio de parede e viu que estava se aproximando do horário do almoço... e que era o seu aniversário.

Ela decidiu que queria ficar perto dos amigos no seu aniversário então ela tomou um banho, se vestiu e então foi visitar sua melhor amiga. Ela sabia que era ridículo mas se sentia quase tonta toda vez que lembrava que Quinn era sua amiga. Era errado estar animado por lembrar que tinha uma amiga que ela podia passar tempo de verdade e que essa amiga tinha uma filha adorável que não chorava toda vez que tinha que ser segurada.

Ela estava prestes a tocar a campainha do apartamento de Quinn quando a porta do prédio se abriu. Rachel se arrepiou e saiu do caminho. Ela levou um segundo para registrar que era Puck, com Beth.

— Ei, hey. - Rachel disse, chamando a atenção dos dois antes que ele pudesse passar direto por ela.

— Ei Rachel. - ele segurou a porta com seu pé antes que ela pudesse fechar. Rachel segurou a porta também, deixando que Puck tirasse o seu de lá. — Você está aqui para ver a Quinn? - ele arrumou a bolsa cheia das coisas de Beth em seu ombro. Ele segurou Beth no outro braço na sua cadeirinha que também serviria no carro.

— Sim. Eu ia ver se ela queria ir almoçar. Pode se juntar a nós se quiser?

— Obrigado mas não, minha mãe e minha irmã meio que querem ver a Beth também. - ele então notou como aquilo tinha soado e abaixou sua cabeça. — Elas meio que se apegaram. - ele deu de ombros como se fosse nada.

Rachel ainda estava surpresa com o rapaz que estava em sua frente, ele não era mais um garoto. — Você cresceu de verdade. - ela disse de repente para ele, fazendo com que ele olhasse novamente para ela. — ... e é meio legal, mesmo que seja um pouco estranho.

— Você mudou também Berry e é muito estranho. - ele riu baixo. — Socar o Karofsky aquela vez foi... legal, mas não era você.

— Por isso que provavelmente deu errado.

— Eu poderia te ensinar alguns movimentos. - ele sorriu.

— Tenho certeza que poderia Puckerman. - ela enfatizou que não estava usando seu primeiro nome enquanto zoava ele.

Antes que isso pudesse continuar Beth começou a fazer sons baixos e a se mexer no carrinho. Rachel estava surpresa que a garotinha conseguia se mexer com a maneira que Quinn tinha prendido ela em diversas camadas.

Rachel se abaixou para ficar na altura da garota e tirou uma de suas luvas pretas para que pudesse fazer cócegas no rosto de Beth. — Ei fofinha. Me desculpa, vou deixar você e seu papai ir. - ela brincou. Então se ergueu novamente, Puck tinha mantido a porta que ela tinha soltado aberta. — Você tome cuidado Noah, da Beth também.

— Duh. - e um revirar de olhos foi toda a resposta que ela teve. Rachel nem tinha certeza do porque tinha falado isso, ela deveria estar se sentindo protetora com as pessoas da sua vida. — Te vejo depois Rachel.

...

Ela tirou sua outra luva e enfiou as duas dentro do bolso de sua jaqueta preta enquanto corria pelas escadas. A jovem deveria estar se acostumando com elas, afinal já não se sentia tão cansada subindo. Ela bateu na porta e esperou. Rachel balançou em seus pés quando ouviu movimento do outro lado.

A porta foi aberta rapidamente. — O que você esquec... - a pergunta foi interrompida logo. — Oh, oi Rach. - Quinn sorriu assim que viu a garota. — E aí?

— Eu estava pensando se você queria ir almoçar comigo? - a morena perguntou esperançosa.

— Hmm. - ela olhou para o que Rachel estava vestindo e então checou sua própria aparência, ambas estavam vestidas casualmente e ela não tinha comido. — Claro, entra. Eu vou buscar meu casaco. - ela deixou a porta aberta para que Rachel a seguisse e fechasse a porta atrás deles. — Qual é a ocasião? - ela ouviu Quinn gritar de seu quarto enquanto Rachel esperava na sala de estar.

— Nenhuma. - ela respondeu inocentemente. — Não posso levar uma amiga para almoçar?

— Acho que sim. - Quinn deu de ombros conforme colocava seus tênis. — É só que normalmente a gente fica por aqui. - ela se agachou para amarrar seus cadarços.

— Eu sei, é que eu só to com vontade de mud...

Sua frase foi interrompida ainda no começo quando Quinn se levantou sobressaltada. — É seu aniversário.

— O que? - Rachel perguntou tão surpresa como Quinn ao realizar que já era tarde demais para disfarçar.

— É seu aniversário. - Quinn disse de novo. — Não é? - Rachel tentando esconder seu rosto deu a ela a resposta que estava procurando. — Rachel, me perdoa, eu esqueci.

— Não. - Rachel olhou para ela de olhos arregalados ao ver que estava recebendo um pedido de desculpas. — Não. não é como se eu estivesse lembrando as pessoas esse ano.

— Ainda assim eu peço desculpas, como posso me redimir com você? - Quinn perguntou esperançosa.

— Me deixe te pagar o almoço. - Rachel tentou barganhar, o que não significava muito já que ela já planejava em pagar.

— Não! Eu não posso deixar você fazer isso. - Quinn não queria ser vista como grudenta, ela tinha se virado todo esse tempo sem caridade e o dinheiro que Puck dava somente para Beth e suas coisas. Mas então Quinn teve uma ideia. — Espera, eu posso te dar seu presente de natal agora, só terei que achar alguma outra coisa para te dar semana que vem. - ela desapareceu de novo mesmo com Rachel chamando sua atenção.

— Quinn, não tem problema, você não precisa... - ela deixou sua fala morrer ao realizar que qualquer tentativa seria inútil. Quando ela abaixou sua cabeça, seus olhos passaram por uma pilha de envelopes. Pareciam ser contas e uma estampa vermelha de urgente estava na frente de um. Outro pedaço de papel estava desdobrado ao lado do monte.

Antes que Rachel pudesse ler mais Quinn voltou para o cômodo, assustando Rachel e fazendo com que ela parasse de olhar para os papéis.

— Aqui. - Quinn suspirou ao estender uma pequena caixa na direção da morena, embalada cuidadosamente com um papel de presente com temática natalina. — Me desculpa por ele ser tão natalino, eu sei que você também celebra o Hanukkah mas eu não sou tão acostumada com os costumes. - ela mordeu seu lábio inferior, esperando que não tivesse ofendido sua amiga.

— Ele foi a algumas semanas atrás mas meus pais não estavam no clima. - com tudo o que tinha acontecido e com a distância que ela tinha criado entre eles, não era difícil de se imaginar o porquê deles terem viajado tão tranquilamente para Nova York. Ela pegou a caixa. — Obrigada. - ela disse, acenando na direção do presente.

— Você não tem que abrir agora. - Quinn disse para ela enquanto colocava seu casaco e fechava o zíper.

Encarando o papel de presente que ela já considerava precioso a lembrou do que ela queria perguntar para Quinn ontem antes que Puck se sentasse com elas. — Não, eu vou. Mas queria te perguntar uma coisa antes que eu esqueça.

— Ah, claro. - Quinn encarou o sofá. — Vamos sentar?

Rachel só acenou, Quinn sentou no sofá e a morena sentou na cadeira que estava ao lado. — Não é nada demais, eu só queria te convidar para o natal. - ela disse timidamente enquanto brincava com o laço de plástico vermelho que Quinn tinha envolvido ao redor da caixa. — Eu sei que passou o dia de ação de graças na casa do Noah junto com a Beth mas eu só queria saber se você e a Beth queriam se juntar a mim. Meus pais saíram da cidade mas eu te chamaria mesmo se eles estivessem. Eu queria te chamar ontem mas então o Puck começou a conversar com você e eu esqueci de perguntar... não que você seja esquecível.

— Eu adoraria Rachel. - Quinn disse suavemente, parando assim o discurso nervoso da morena. Ela não gostava do fato de que Rachel ainda ficava nervosa em perguntar coisas ou convidá-lá para lugares, mas ela tinha sido uma vadia, uma grande vadia para morena por dois anos então não era uma grande surpresa ver Rachel ficar nervosa.

— Bom. - ela disse, ficando menos nervosa e parando de brincar com a caixa. — Você pode dormir lá também, eu arrumo o quarto de hóspedes.

— Que tal você vir para cá? - Quinn sugeriu rapidamente. — Assim a Beth tem tudo o que ela possa precisar. - ela adicionou para explicar que ela não estava recusando a oferta de Rachel. — Você pode dormir aqui também no... ah, o sofá é um sofá-cama. - ela murmurou a última parte.

— Okay, mas eu cuido da comida. - e com isso elas chegaram rapidamente a um acordo que deixaria ambas satisfeitas.

...

Na semana que se passou Rachel sentiu que tinha deixado a armadura perfeita e agora estava perdida por não ter um ponto inicial para sua investigação. Ela não tinha nenhuma pista, só um clipe curto da batida naquela noite em Agosto. Ela tinha certeza que ela lembrava também, e não conseguia acreditar que lembrava porque ela podia assistir de novo e de novo, ver todos os detalhes da batida. Infelizmente o vídeo era cortado assim que um quarto carro estacionava na cena.

Fairchild tinha procurado para ela mas o resto do vídeo tinha sido deletado, aquela parte tinha sido tudo o que conseguiram recuperar.

Mas aquilo não importava agora, Rachel estava em uma missão diferente. Era o primeiro natal de Beth e o primeiro natal de Quinn como uma pessoa independente. Ela esperava que depois de hoje Quinn talvez aceitasse sua ajuda mais facilmente, mas ao mesmo tempo duvidava disso.

Ela estava em casa, no lar dos Berry, organizando tudo o que precisaria levar para a casa de Quinn, incluindo uma bolsa com roupas para dormir. Ela se sentia mais responsável, mais adulta porque era ela que estava no controle hoje e a única coisa que ela realmente esperava era não estragar tudo.

...

— Rachel, você comprou comida demais. - Quinn disse preocupada quando Rachel colocou diversas sacolas de compras na cozinha.

— Uma dessas sacolas é de presentes para você e para Beth. - Rachel explicou rapidamente ao encontrar a sacola que continha os presentes. — Você quer abrir eles agora? - a morena tinha certeza que parecia mais animada do que Quinn e Beth juntas.

— Bem, Beth vai precisar de uma soneca mais tarde. - ela olhou por cima do ombro para checar a garotinha na cadeira alta. — Então talvez seja melhor agora, enquanto é mais provável que ela fique acordada. - disse para Rachel.

— Bem, leve ela para a sala e eu levo os presentes. - Rachel disse animadamente enquanto tirava a jaqueta. Assim que seus braços estavam livres Quinn viu uma coisa nos pulsos da garota mais baixa.

A loira sorriu disfarçadamente para si quando viu que era o bracelete que ela tinha comprado para Rachel de presente de natal mas tinha acabado dando de presente de aniversário. Ela estava feliz que Rachel tinha gostado de verdade da pulseira de prata com algumas estrelas de pingentes.

Assim que elas se ajeitaram com Beth, Quinn trocou sua filha pelos dois pacotes meticulosamente embalados. Rachel sentou com Beth em seu colo, ambas encarando Quinn, para que ela pudesse ver a loira abrir os presentes. O primeiro, o maior, era um urso. Quinn riu ao ver que o animal de pelúcia era muito maior do que Beth (aproximadamente o dobro). Rachel explicou que Beth cresceria e que o 'Sr Abraços" ficaria em um tamanho mais apropriado mais tarde. O nome que ela já tinha dado para o urso fez Quinn rir ainda mais enquanto ela exibia o urso marrom na frente de seu bebê.

O som da risada deliciosa de Beth e sua aprovação fez com que o bico de Rachel sumisse e que ela soubesse que tinha acertado na escolha.

O outro presente era um conjunto gigante de chaves, que era perfeito para ela morder. Mas Beth não estava interessada, ela estava muito feliz dormindo contra a pelugem do Sr. Abraços.

...

Rachel tinha começado a preparar a comida enquanto Quinn arrumava Beth para sua soneca. Quando ela voltou do quarto da filha perguntou baixo se poderia ajudar, Rachel recusou a ajuda enquanto lembrava para a loira que ela tinha assumido a responsabilidade pela comida. Elas tinha discutido o porque de terem o não tradicional frango e então o porque de Rachel não ser mais vegana. Depois disso Rachel percebeu que não tinha dado ainda o presente de Quinn.

— Ah, o seu presente. - ela se ergueu de repente. Ela parou de descascar qualquer vegetal que ela estava assassinando naquele instante.

Ela foi para o canto do cômodo onde tinha deixado sua bolsa para passar a noite e o presente de Quinn. Era maior que o Sr. Abraços, mas não muito maior. Quando ela entregou para Quinn a loira pareceu preocupada, bem preocupada.

— Rachel, o que você fez?

— É só uma coisinha, abre. - ela encorajou ao colocar sobre a mesa de centro.

A loira estava hesitante, ela tinha certeza que Rachel tinha exagerado. Ela descobriu logo que isso era só a ponta de um elaborado iceberg. Obviamente a verdadeira Rachel Berry ainda não tinha desaparecido do mundo, ali estava ela se exibindo.

— Você me deu uma cesta. - era demais, e também era bem constrangedor. Ela não estava ansiosa para dar para a morena o presente dela.

— Pense nisso como um kit de sobrevivência. - Rachel disse casualmente. — Tem alguns cartões de presente, algumas coisas de spa caseiro... só um mix, você sabe. - Quinn não estava falando nada e isso a deixava nervosa. — E isso. - ela adicionou ao entregar um envelope para sua melhor amiga.

Quinn pegou com relutância e abriu, ela olhou para Rachel com suspeita por um instante ao pegar o pedaço de papel e ler. — Is-Isso é um cheque. - Quinn declarou ao segurar o pedaço de papel na sua frente, seus olhos avelãs escaneando os números repetidamente e então a assinatura de Rachel confirmou que era realmente para ela.

— Sim. - Rachel se encolheu, sentindo que isso não ia acabar muito bem.

— De dez mil dólares. - a loira soou em pânico, como se estivesse vulnerável ao segurar aquele tanto de dinheiro.

— Sim. - ela respondeu, ainda encolhida.

— Você é louca? - ela nem conseguiu pensar em manter sua voz baixa por causa de Beth, ela estava muito fora do normal para se manter calma.

Rachel parou de pensar, antes que dissesse 'sim' novamente. —... talvez. - ela decidiu que seria uma resposta mais segura.

Quinn balançou sua cabeça na negação de que esse tanto de dinheiro poderia estar em sua mão. — Eu não posso aceitar isso. - ela balançou o cheque de volta para Rachel, tentando fazer com que a outra pegasse de volta.

— Não, é para você. - Rachel gentilmente empurrou para longe a mão de Quinn que segurava o cheque. — Eu quero te ajudar Quinn.

— Eu não sou uma obra de caridade. - ela disse com raiva, assustando Rachel só um pouco ao ver o fogo que queimou nos olhos da loira quando ela disse isso. A lembrou dos dias passados, mesmo que só por um segundo.

— Eu sei que você não é. - mesmo assim ela conseguiu se manter calma. — Você é minha amiga e eu me preocupo com você. Eu só quero ajudar.

A mãe olhou para sua amiga com suspeita. — Onde você conseguiu esse tanto de dinheiro? - ela perguntou, seu tom levemente acusador.

— Eu tinha por aí. - Rachel disse para a loira, como se não fosse nada.

— Rachel! - Quinn deu uma bronca.

— Tá bom, era uma parte da minha poupança da faculdade. Okay? - ela deu de ombros como se dissesse que não dava a mínima.

— Não, isso não é okay, você não pode sair dando esse tipo de dinheiro para mim! - Quinn exclamou, seus olhos ficando levemente molhados. — Eu não mereço, eu não mereço nada de você. Nem mesmo sua amizade.

— Ei! - Rachel finalmente respondeu bruscamente. — Não começa com isso. - ela pegou a mão livre de Quinn e fez com que ela se sentasse para que elas pudessem conversar como adultos responsáveis. — Você merece um monte de coisas boas Quinn, não deixe nada fazer você pensar o contrário.

— Me desculpa. - Quinn disse entre sua respiração. — E..Eu não posso aceitar isso. - ela rasgou o cheque na frente de Rachel.

— Tudo bem... Eu não tinha certeza se você aceitaria, então eu te trouxe outra coisa. - ela se levantou e foi até sua mala; puxou outro envelope e deu para Quinn. Ela sentou ao lado da loira enquanto esperava. — Só um presente substituto.

— Não é outro cheque, é? - Quinn deu uma risada nervosa.

— Não. - Rachel riu de volta, empurrando o envelope um pouco mais na mão de Quinn ao ver que ela estava hesitante em pegá-lo.

Com uma respiração profunda Quinn abriu e puxou um pedaço de papel vermelho. — O que é isso?

— O que diz ai? - Rachel esperou pacientemente com um olhar maroto.

— É um cupom de serviço grátis para Rachel Berry Táxi. - ela ergueu a cabeça lentamente e olhou para a morena com uma sobrancelha arqueada. — Eu não entendi.

— Okay, primeiro, não grita comigo. - Rachel disse primeiro enquanto erguia defensivamente suas mãos. — Eu sei que você talvez esteja com alguns problemas financeiros. - ela viu a maneira que a sobrancelha de Quinn ameaçou desaparecer na linha de seu cabelo mas ela continuou a falar antes que acabasse sendo estapeado ou algo assim. — e como você não vai aceitar meu cheque, então eu pensei que você ainda poderia ser independente mas vender seu carro e eu seria sua motorista particular voluntária.

As sobrancelhas de Quinn voltaram ao normal mas seu cenho se franziu ao ouvir o "plano" de Rachel. — Isso não me torna independente... me faz muito dependente de você.

— Olha, ainda não precisa dizer nada. - Rachel interrompeu a outra. — Eu não quero saber que eu arruinei o natal.

— Você não arruinou... é só que... tudo o que eu tenho para você é isso. - ela já tinha deixado a caixa na mesa de centro na sombra do presente de Rachel.

Estava embalado do mesmo jeito que o bracelete. Ela abriu rapidamente, rasgando o papel e abrindo a caixa interna. — Eu amei. - ela disse sem um segundo de hesitação. Ela realmente tinha amado, era um colar que combinava com a pulseira e era um presente de Quinn... sua amiga.


End file.
